Ophelia
by jorimargb
Summary: Llegó un día sin avisar. No la buscaron, no fue un error, fue todo lo que no sabían que necesitaban, eso que terminaron queriendo más que a sus propias vidas. Desde el primer momento su existencia estuvo rodeada de caos, de incertidumbre, pero lo dieron todo por un mundo donde pudieran verla sonreír, junto a ellos. Siempre junto a ellos. Viñetas sin orden específico.
1. Tres de Noviembre

**Aviso _: Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Tres de Noviembre.**

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi, despiértate! ¡Ya salió el sol! ¡Arriba!

Seis años después, para Sirius seguía siendo inexplicable como los golpes de un par de manos tan diminutas podían doler tanto, pero lo hacían, y bastante, especialmente a esas horas de la mañana.

— ¡Papi, ya no duermas más! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!

—No... Tenemos que dormir. —Murmuró él, de cara a la almohada— Anda, acuéstate...

— ¡Nooo! ¡Se va a hacer más tarde! —Insistió ella, acomodándose en su espalda y tratando de sacudirlo— ¡Mira la hora que es, ya son las siete!

Sirius gruñó y enterró más el rostro en su almohada, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer aquella tortura.

—Ophelia, por amor a Merlín...

—Papi... —Volvió a llamarlo la niña, con su mejor y perfeccionado tono de súplica— Por favor...

No tenía idea de en que momento aquella mocosa había entendido que usando esa voz podía conseguir prácticamente todo lo que quería, pero lo había hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Resignado a que sus horas de sueño habían llegado a su fin, suspiró con pesadez y se dio la vuelta, con cuidado para no hacerla caer. Finalmente abrió los ojos, los cuales ardieron ante el contacto con el sol, y lo primero que vio fue su expresión despierta, sonriente y llena de emoción.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho la inmensa molestia que eres? —Le preguntó él, aún con el sueño impregnándole la voz, pero no tan enfadado como habría querido.

—Sí, pero nunca lo dices en serio. —Respondió Ophelia, soltando una risita divertida— Porque te gusta que te despierte.

—Esas son mentiras que te dice tu madre, no le creas. —Sirius bostezó y se estiró un poco, aún con su hija subida a su abdomen— A _nadie_ le gusta que lo despierten a esta hora.

— ¡Pero si no es tan temprano! —Replicó ella, posando la mirada en la ventana y frunciendo el entrecejo— ¡El sol salió hace muchísimo tiempo!

—Sí, prácticamente estuve ahí. —Chasqueó la lengua y se frotó los ojos con las manos— ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre despertarme tan temprano?

—Que no lo haga si no es una emergencia, porque trabajas tarde y tienes que descansar. —Repitió ella, palabra por palabra como él se lo había enseñado, aunque al parecer la información no había sido del todo captada— ¡Papi, pero sí es una emergencia! ¡Es un día especial y no puedes seguir durmiendo!

A pesar de que quería seguir enfadado, porque seguía teniendo sueño, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro al escucharla decir eso.

La costumbre era que el cumpleañero fuera quien más se emocionara ese día, pero ver a alguien que compartía con él, incluso en mayor medida, esa emoción, era fantástico.

—Nah, no creo que tan especial. —Mintió él, enderezándose para poderse sentarse, haciéndola rodar hacia su regazo— Es un día como cualquier otro.

—No mientas. —Le dijo la niña, sonriendo con complicidad— Amas tu cumpleaños.

Al principio, Sirius la miró con confusión, pero no tardó mucho para que la sonrisa volviera a adueñarse de su rostro.

—Tienes razón.

Ophelia se rió para luego arrojarse sobre él y echarle sus pequeños brazos al cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papi. —La escuchó decir cerca de su oído.

—Gracias, peque… ¿Ya puedo volver a dormir?

— ¡Pero claro que no! —Se separó de él rápidamente, dedicándole una mirada ofendida e incrédula— ¡Si aún falta que te de tu regalo!

Él suspiró con fuerza, sonriendo con cansancio. En serio le hubiera gustado poder dormir un rato más y luego unirse a cualquier locura que ella hubiera planeado, pero no tenía fuerza para decirle que no a su idea.

—A ver, ¿y me trajiste lo que te pedí?

—No pude, se lo dije al tío James, pero la tía Lily dijo que no necesitabas otra motocicleta. —Explicó con una expresión de decepción, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada— ¡Pero te hice algo! Mira…

Se giró hacia atrás para recoger algo que, aparentemente, había dejado sobre la cama antes de despertarlo. Sonreía emocionada cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia él, con dos obsequios en la mano.

—Este es un dibujo que hice… —Le dijo Ophelia, entregándole una hoja— ¿Verdad que me quedó bonito?

—Pues primero tengo que verlo para responderte. —Respondió Sirius, fingiendo examinar el dibujo con mucha seriedad.

—Mira, este eres tú, y esta soy yo, y esta es mami. —Fue indicándole, señalando a las figuras, aparentemente humanas, que había dibujado y coloreado— Estos son los tíos, esta es Kitty…

—Ya, a ella la identifiqué. —Torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado al ver que había agregado a su asquerosa gata al dibujo— ¿No podías dejarla afuera?

— ¡Papi! ¡Ella es parte de la familia!

—No lo es.

— ¡Sí! Es como tu otra hijita.

—Créeme que no.

—Bueno, pero es mi mascota así que por eso la dibuje. —La pequeña se encogió de hombros, decidida a no dar más explicaciones.

—Y más bonita de lo que en verdad es. —Murmuró Sirius, ganándose una mirada enfurruñada demasiado conocida— ¿Y eso de atrás que es?

—El castillo de las películas que vemos en el cine. —Explicó Ophelia, volviendo a sonreír con mucha ilusión— Porque vamos a ir, ¿verdad, papi? Me prometiste que iríamos pronto.

—Pensé que era mi cumpleaños, no el tuyo. —Señaló él, enarcando una ceja con diversión— No se supone que pidas regalos.

— ¡Pero eso sería un regalo para todos! ¿A quien no le gustaría ir a un castillo?

—Sí, en eso tienes razón. —Asintió él, antes de guiñarle un ojo— Te quedó genial, pequeña. Lo vamos a pegar en la puerta.

—Pero en la de la entrada, así todo el mundo lo ve. —Decidió la niña, haciéndolo reír nuevamente— Y aquí hay otra cosa, esto también lo hice yo…

Acto seguido le entregó lo que parecía ser una muñeca, hecha con paletas de helado y pedazos de estambre amarillo que parecían ser cabello.

—Viste, ¡soy yo! —Exclamó, abriendo los brazos, con una enorme sonrisa.

—O sea… Me estás regalando una tú en versión más miniatura, ¿es eso?

—Yo no soy miniatura. —Replicó, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñada— Y sí, te la regale para que andes conmigo todo el día.

—Pero si ya ando contigo para todos lados. —Puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo— Estás peor que tu mamá.

—A mami no le gusta andar contigo todo el día. —Respondió Ophelia con simpleza, ojeando la muñeca como quien no quiere la cosa— Papi, y… Cuando estés aquí en la casa, ¿puedo jugar con ella?

— ¿Quieres jugar con mi regalo? —Le preguntó Sirius, abriendo mucho los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa— ¿Pero lo hiciste para ti o para mí?

—Bueno… Para los dos, ¿no?

Llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de mostrarse molesto, solo para jugar con ella un rato, pero al final no pudo contener la escandalosa carcajada que terminó ganándole.

— ¡No te rías! ¿Me la vas a prestar o no?

Sirius logró calmarse lo suficiente para responderle, pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño, del cual salió Mar, ya vestida para irse y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

— ¡Mami! ¡Adivina, ya…!

—Ophi, ahora no tengo tiempo. —Le respondió ella de manera atropellada, sin molestarse en detenerse y mirarlos— Voy tardísimo ya…

Padre e hija se dedicaron una mirada igual de confusa, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Mami, ¿estás bien?

—No, porque voy tarde y… Agh, esto no sirve. —Lanzó lejos la toalla de baño y tomó su varita para secarse el cabello con ella— No me desperté a la hora y tendré que salir corriendo.

—Pero…

—Ni me dio tiempo de hacerle el desayuno, así que te toca. —Le dijo a Sirius, finalmente volteándose para verlo— Y no se cuantas veces te diré que no hagas tanto ruido al llegar.

Él no supo que responder ante eso, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla, totalmente atónito.

Mar tenía la molesta costumbre de fingir no recordar su cumpleaños, lo hacía todos los años a pesar de ser solo ella quien lo encontrara divertido… Pero esta vez, algo le decía que no estaba fingiendo.

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio? —Le soltó de golpe, verdaderamente incrédulo.

—Pero claro que te hablo en serio, haces un escándalo, me despiertas y después duermo de más. —Resopló ella, guardando la varita cuando terminó con su cabello y sentándose en la esquina de la cama para ponerse los zapatos— ¡Y no me mires así! Que sabes que tengo razón.

—No te miro así por eso…

— ¿Entonces por que? No me digas que es por tener que cocinar. —Se puso de pie y empezó a arrojar sus cosas dentro de su bolso— Le hago el desayuno todos los días, por uno no vas a morirte.

—Marlene…

—Tampoco hay almuerzo, así que salgan y compren algo por ahí. —Lo ignoró totalmente, tomando su abrigo y poniéndoselo— Si es pizza me guardan…

—Mami, pero aún no te vayas. —Intentó decirle Ophelia, viéndola incluso más sorprendida que él— Si desperté a papi porque…

—Sí, porque querías que viera el amanecer, ya me lo imagino. —Mar le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a la vez que caminaba hacia la puerta— Y te he dicho que no lo despiertes tan temprano en días de semana.

— ¡Mamá, se te está olvidando…!

—Ay sí, lo siento. —Se acercó hacia la cama para abrazarla con un brazo y darle un rápido beso en la frente— Que tengas un bonito día, cariño. No hagas demasiado desastre. —Se alejó y le dedicó una mirada significativa a Sirius— No se te ocurra dejarla sin comer hasta tan tarde.

—Como ordene, su majestad. —Asintió él, con una mirada impasible.

—No seas idiota. Ya me voy, los veo en la noche.

Ophelia volvió a abrir la boca, posiblemente para protestar nuevamente y tratar de recordarle la fecha, pero Mar ya había salido de la habitación y unos segundos después escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

—Se le olvidó. —Soltó la niña, con una expresión totalmente perdida.

Sirius frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

En el fondo sabía que Mar no lo había hecho intencionalmente, era evidente que se había levantado con un millón de cosas en la cabeza y por todo el trajín simplemente se le había pasado. Una persona consciente habría entendido que no tenía porque enfadarse por algo como eso, era una tontería.

Pero él no era precisamente una persona _consciente._

—Sip. Se le olvidó. —Le confirmó a su hija, tratando de que en la voz no delatara lo dolido que estaba.

* * *

Era uno de esos días en los que todo estaba saliendo mal y a los golpes, esos días que Mar odiaba.

Todo era culpa de Sirius, por supuesto. Porque al parecer, el idiota era incapaz de llegar a una hora tan indecente de la madrugada y tener la consideración de ser silencioso.

Sabía que era pedir demasiado.

Impaciente como era, siguió tocando el timbre de manera insistente, a pesar de saber que en esa casa era imposible atender al primer llamado.

—No puede ser que te tardes tanto. —Soltó a modo de saludo cuando le abrieron la puerta— Si tengo una emergencia me muero esperando.

—No son ni las ocho de la mañana. —Le informó Lily, sorprendida por su repentina presencia— Y tu actitud me demuestra que no tienes una emergencia.

—Pues te equivocas. —Bufó Mar, entrando a la casa— Necesito que me des un postre.

— ¿Ah? —Su mejor amiga la miró sin entender, posiblemente aún medio dormida— ¿Para que necesitas…?

—Tengo que ir a un estúpido desayuno y lo olvidé por completo. —Gruñó ella, irritada— Prometí que llevaría algo dulce, así que…

— ¿Y crees que mi casa es una pastelería o algo así?

—Sí, porque siempre tienes pasteles o algo por el estilo. Y prometí que sería hecho a mano, por ende, no puedo ir a comprarlo.

— ¿Por qué prometiste algo así? —Quiso saber Lily, haciéndole una seña para que caminaran a la cocina— Si tú no tienes idea de cómo hornear nada.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Se defendió Mar, ofendida— Yo hago mucha comida horneada.

— _Comida_ sí, con los postres eres un desastre. —Se mofó Lily, sonriendo de manera burlona— Y no trates de negarlo, todo se te quema.

—Ya, no hay necesidad de que lo repitas. —Chasqueó con la lengua, odiando que tuviera la razón— Iba a pedirte que me hicieras algo, pero lo olvidé.

—Últimamente todo se te olvida, me recuerda a cuando estabas embarazada…

—Lily, no se porque tú y Sirius consideran que recordar esa época es divertido, pero no lo es. —Le dedicó una mirada significativa, sentándose en la barra del desayuno— Y no quiero ser molesta, pero voy tarde así que…

—Acabas de tocar el timbre a primera hora de la mañana para pedirme un postre, ya eres una molestia. —No supo si lo había dicho en serio o en broma, y prefirió no enterarse— Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

—Ya te dije, tengo que ir a un...

—No hablaba de eso, preguntaba por esta noche. —Se explicó la pelirroja, buscando dentro de su nevera por lo que Mar le había pedido— ¿Qué haremos? ¿Ustedes vienen aquí o vamos a su casa?

— ¿Qué?

—Que en donde vamos a vernos, es para decirle a James que…

— ¿De que demonios estás hablando, Lily? —Le dedicó una mirada confundida— No me digas que quedamos para cenar y lo olvidé…

—Ja, ja, que chistosa. —Lily le puso los ojos en blanco, sacando una caja blanca que adentro debía contener el postre— Ya en serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Pero hacer de que? ¡Si no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando!

—Mar.

— ¿Lily? De verdad, ubícame porque no se a donde quieres llegar.

Su amiga le mantuvo la mirada, mitad divertida y fastidiada a la vez, como instándola a que dejara de bromear, pero Mar no lo estaba haciendo, honestamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Y de repente, Lily lo comprendió.

—Ay no… —Murmuró, sorprendida, y un tanto horrorizada— En serio se te olvido, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Qué mierda se me olvidó?! Lily, en serio, si todo esto es por una tonta cena…

—Mar, ¿te has molestado en ver el calendario?

— ¿Y por que haría eso?

—Para que sepas que fecha es hoy.

—Yo se la fecha, es noviembre… Algo.

—Noviembre tres. —Le recordó Lily con un suspiro— ¿Te suena?

Mar gruñó irritada y entornó los ojos, no entendiendo porque tenía que escoger ese día, cuando ya iba bastante atrasada, para ponerse con tanto misterio. Era ridículo, solo tenía que decirle cual era el gran escándalo acerca del tres…

— ¡No! —Exclamó de repente, sobresaltándose cuando se acordó de golpe— ¡No, no, no, no…!

—No puede ser, Mar. —Le dijo Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad— ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?

— ¡Lily, cállate! ¡Que ya me siento demasiado culpable! —Gimió afligida y enterró el rostro entre sus palmas— ¡Maldita sea, no puede ser que se me haya olvidado!

—Por favor, dime que no se había despertado cuando te fuiste.

— ¡Obvio que se había despertado! ¡Si la niña es igual de intensa que él con los cumpleaños! —De repente el comportamiento de ambos cobraba mucho sentido, haciendo que la culpa la ahogara— Merlín, soy una maldita sin corazón. Es lo que soy, dímelo, me lo merezco.

—Por favor, estás dramatizando. —Le aseguró Lily con un bufido— Solo estás increíblemente despistada.

—Una maldita despistada es lo que soy. —Una idea fugaz atravesó su mente, haciéndola gruñir— No va a permitir que olvide esto _jamás._

—Pues creo que mal no va a hacerte.

Mar le dedicó una mirada asesina. No necesitaba que la siguiera juzgando ni burlándose, sino que la ayudara a solucionar ese desastre que había hecho.

* * *

— ¡No puedes hacerme escoger!

—Claro que sí, dijiste que preguntara lo que quisiera.

— ¡Pero no me refería a eso!

—Entonces no es lo que quisiera. —Rió Sirius— Y respóndeme, es tu turno.

—No es justo. —Dijo Ophelia, sacando el labio inferior— ¡No puedes hacerme escoger entre salvarte a ti o a Kitty de un incendio!

—El juego se llama _qué prefieres_ , claro que puedo.

— ¡Pero yo no te hice preguntas tan difíciles!

— ¿Estás diciéndome que prefieres salvar a esa gata fea antes que a mí? —Se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar dolido— Tú y tu madre tuvieron que escoger justo este día para mostrar sus verdaderas identidades…

—No seas malo, Kitty no es fea y no la prefiero, pero ella está chiquita. ¡Y no podría salir sola! Tú si. —Razonó la niña, orgullosa de ella misma al haber dado una respuesta que la salvaba de compromisos— Y mami no lo hizo en serio, seguro solo estaba jugando.

—Sabes que sí se le olvidó. —Le dijo Sirius con una mirada significativa— Así que no trates de defenderla.

—Bueno, pero… —Se removió incómoda y la miró por debajo de sus pestañas— No vayas a pelear con ella, es tu cumpleaños.

No le respondió, se limitó a seguir limpiando la herramienta que tenía en la mano en ese momento, tratando de no sentirse culpable ante la obvia razón de que la niña le pidiera una cosa así.

—No vamos a pelear. —Le prometió, como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando poder cumplir— Lo dices como si fuera todos los días.

—Casi. —Respondió Ophelia, entregándole la llave que ella había estado limpiando— Ya me aburrí de esto, quiero ir a la piscina.

—Acabas de comer, vas a vomitar como el otro día. —Se estremeció solo de recordar y de imaginarse teniendo que volver a limpiar algo así— Te dije que íbamos en un rato.

— ¡Pero ya pasó un rato! Anda, no quiero que pases tu cumpleaños aquí aburrido.

—Yo no estoy aburrido. —Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros— Me gusta limpiar el garaje con mi pequeña lacaya.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy eso!

—Es mi cumpleaños, eres lo que yo decida.

— ¡Pero no lacaya! El tío James dice que soy una princesa.

Sirius no alcanzó a responder, ya que fueron interrumpidos por la misma persona que lo había hecho más temprano.

Se volteó hacia la puerta que conectaba con la casa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse reír cuando la vio aparecer, el rostro bañado en culpa y cargando una caja cuyo contenido no le costó reconocer.

— ¡Mami, llegaste temprano!

—Eh, sí, yo…—Caminó hacia ellos, nerviosamente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa— Bueno, salí antes.

—Nos damos cuenta —Respondió Sirius, observando la caja con excesivo interés— ¿Y eso que traes? ¿Qué es?

Mar lo conocía demasiado bien como para no entender que ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahí y que ahora simplemente quería fastidiarla.

Ella le dedicó una mirada suplicante, deseando poder evitarse aquello, pero no era tan ingenua para pensar que la dejaría salirse con tanta facilidad.

—Es… Bueno… —Suspiró con fuerza y sonrió con timidez, y arrepentimiento— Un pastel… Para el cumpleañero.

— ¿Cumpleañero? —Frunció el ceño, fingiendo confusión— Ophelia, ¿tú sabías que había alguien cumpliendo años?

—Nop. Ni idea. —Ella le siguió el juego, como hacía siempre, aguantando su risa de una manera muy evidente— Yo cumplo en mayo. Y Kitty en abril.

—Ella no cuenta.

— ¡Ya te dije que sí!

—Basta. —Les pidió Mar con un bufido, colocando la torta en la mesa grande que había en el garaje— No es necesario que hagan este teatro.

—Es que seguimos sin entender. —Insistió Sirius, aún metido en su papel pero empezando a sonreír— ¿Quién está cumpliendo años, Mar?

—Sirius… Por favor.

— ¿Por favor que?

—Mald… ¡Agh, ya se que se me olvidó! —Exclamó, exasperada y afligida— ¡Ya lo se, así que déjense de tonterías!

Sirius y Ophelia mantuvieron sus expresiones de extrañeza durante unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente decidieron que ya había sido suficiente.

—Se te olvidó el cumpleaños de papi.

—Sí, ya les dije que lo se. —Mar suspiró y los miró con mortificación— ¿Por qué no me lo recordaron? ¡Dejaron que me fuera solo así!

— ¡Si ni me dejaste hablar! —Le reclamó su hija, notablemente disgustada al respecto— ¡Solo seguías repitiendo que tenías que irte!

—Porque iba a llegar a tarde a… Ya, ese no es el punto. —Se frotó las sienes con los dedos— Debieron recordarme.

—Mar, era evidente que tenías cosas que hacer. —Sirius se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés— No íbamos a atrasarte más por una _insignificancia_ como esta.

Ella lo miró prácticamente rogándole que lo dejara hasta ahí, pero él no iba a ceder solo así.

No porque estuviera enfadado, eso se le había pasado hacía ya rato, sino porque era hilarante verla aceptar que la había cagado. Casi un milagro.

—No lo hice intencionalmente. —Empezó a decirles Mar, mirándolos a ambos porque obviamente no era solo él quien quería una explicación— Y no es como si no me lo supiera, por supuesto que sabía que era hoy…

—Claro, pero no sirve que lo sepas el resto del año y no el día que es. —Intervino él, soltando un largo suspiro lleno de dramatismo— Pero está bien, hay cosas que se olvidan con facilidad…

—Mami, heriste sus sentimientos. —Le dijo Ophi con una mirada reprobatoria— Eso estuvo muy mal.

—Ya lo se, Ophelia. —Le respondió Mar, con esa paciencia casi inexistente que tenía y que solo estiraba por su hija— Pero tu padre sabe que _no_ fue intencional y va a disculparme, ¿verdad, Sirius?

— ¿Pero como voy a disculparte? —Esbozó una sonrisa que debía ser triste, pero resultó simplemente malévola— Si no me has dicho que lo sientes.

Pensó que tal vez estaba tentando demasiado su suerte en el momento que la miró tensarse de pies a cabeza, ella parecía dispuesta a olvidar todo eso y largarse.

— ¡Tienes que decir _lo siento_ , mami! —Exclamó Ophelia, como siempre saliendo a salvarlo— Es lo correcto.

—Yo… —Mar dudó por un momento, bastante largo, pero al final tomó aire y tragó grueso, como si se hubiera tomado un vaso de vinagre— No debí haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños, Sirius… Lo siento.

—Es muy tierno escuchar eso. —Él asintió, sin abandonar su expresión teatral en ningún momento— ¿Tú que dices, peque? ¿Así está bien o tiene que hacer algo más?

—Sirius….

— ¡No, mami, no es suficiente! —Estuvo de acuerdo Ophelia— Tienes que demostrar que lo sientes.

— ¿Y como hago eso, según ustedes? —Ya estaban empezando a colmarle la paciencia, Sirius lo sabía perfectamente.

— ¡Ya se! Como es el cumpleaños de papi hay que hacerlo feliz. —Empezó a decir la pequeña con una sonrisa entusiasmada— Así que tienes que usar el vestido verde que le gusta, es su color favorito.

Mar entornó los ojos y Sirius se echó a reír, recordando perfectamente de que vestido hablaba.

No era su color favorito, era un verde oscuro bastante horrible, pero nunca reparaba en eso ya que estaba muy ocupado perdiéndose en el escote de infarto que tenía el maldito vestido.

Sí, definitivamente era su favorito.

—Mocosa, eres la mejor. —Siguió riendo, pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera juguetona— Ajá, Mar, ya la escuchaste.

—Está bien, puedo hacer eso. —Aceptó Mar, entre dientes, al parecer no le fascinaba la idea, pero podía ser peor— ¿Algo más?

—Umm… ¡Sí! ¡Tienes que dejarnos desayunar chocolate por una semana!

—Siempre los dejo hacer eso.

—Cierto, pero no puedes permitir que la tía Lily nos diga nada. —Añadió Ophelia, frunciendo el entrecejo— Siempre nos regaña.

—Eso parece más algo para ti que para él, pero de acuerdo. —Volvió a acceder su madre, relajándose un poco— Otra cosa y ya, no se emocionen.

—Yo quiero proponer algo. —Intervino Sirius, finalmente, amando la idea que había tenido— Como sabes, pequeña, mami hizo algo que está muy mal, eso vamos a tener que hablarlo y necesitaremos que te quedes con los tíos. —Se volteó hacia Mar y le sonrió, las dobles intenciones escondidas tras inocencia pura— Porque tenemos mucho que hablar y eso nos va a llevar _toda_ la noche.

— ¿Van a pelear? —Preguntó la niña, preocupada por una respuesta positiva.

—Nah, te aseguro que no. —Sirius lo desestimó con una mano, y lo hizo con tanta seguridad que ella no lo puso en duda— Solo hablaremos, largo y tendido, toda la noche…

—Ya entendí, Sirius. —Lo calló Mar, obligándolo a callar con la mirada— Está bien, en la noche… Hablamos.

— ¿Pero que tanto tienen que hablar que no puedo dormir en casa?

—Es que a tu mamá le gusta hablar _muchísimo…_

—Son cosas de adultos que no entiendes, Ophi. —Se metió Mar, frenando cualquier desubicada explicación que él fuera a darle— Y ya, listo, ya accedí a todas sus tonterías, ¿estoy perdonada?

—Perdonada estás, Mar. —Sirius volvió a suspirar de manera teatral— Pero el daño sigue ahí…

—Cállate la boca ya. —Espetó ella, encontrando la forma perfecta de hacerlo por si misma, acercándose a él y dándole un beso rápido en los labios— Feliz cumpleaños, imbécil.

— ¡Mami! ¡Debes un galeón en el tarro de las malas palabras!

—Debo varios de hecho. —Murmuró Mar, volviéndose a enderezar para sonreírles— Así que puedo ir a saldar mi deuda mientras comemos pastel, ¿les parece? Igual Lily, traerá otro después.

— ¿Voy a tener dos pasteles? Ojala y te olvides más seguido de mi cumpleaños…

—Aún puedo de cancelar cualquiera de los dos…

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Iremos de inmediato! —Le aseguró Ophelia, poniéndose de pie de manera apresurada— ¡Yo quiero comer pastel! ¡Y después papi prometió que iríamos a la piscina! ¿Irás con nosotros, mami?

—Seguro, cielo. —Le sonrió con ternura, ella tampoco podía negarse a nada de esa niña.

— ¡Genial! ¡Este será el mejor cumpleaños de papi! —Empezó a correr hacia la puerta, sin siquiera darles tiempo de caminar— ¡Esperen en la cocina, iré por mi bañador!

—Ya se fue, así que deja de actuar como si te hubiera echado de la casa. —Le pidió Mar a Sirius una vez estuvieron solos.

—Bueno, así al menos habrías reparado en mi existencia.

—Ya me disculpé, no me hagas hacerlo de nuevo. —Le suplicó ella, estremeciéndose ante la idea de decirlo dos veces en un solo día— Y voy a acceder a todas sus tonterías, así que basta.

—No son tonterías, son las cláusulas que tienes que pagar por haber olvidado del evento más grande del año. —Sonrió con sugerencia y dio un paso hacia delante para quedar más cerca de ella— Además que nuestra _conversación_ de la noche no puede considerarse una tontería.

—Te lo estás tomando muy en serio. —La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la idea la calentaba tanto como a él.

—Pero por supuesto que sí. —La tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, respirando en su cuello antes de mordisquear ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío— Se te olvidó mi cumpleaños, pero créeme que _eso_ no se te va a olvidar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Los saludo desde esta historia totalmente nueva, pero que al igual que varias que ya he compartido con ustedes está relacionado con el universo de Life Unexpected.**

 **Se que no les avisé sobre esto y es porque fue totalmente inesperado. La primer razón para escribirlo fue, obviamente, el cumpleaños canon de Sirius que fue el día de ayer, tres de noviembre, y no quería dejarlo pasar sin darle un poquito de protagonismo (ya sabemos como le gusta), es como mi forma de regalarle algo, porque lo amo y así de ñoña soy.**

 **Otra razón fue que, como es bien sabido, aún no he podido subir el último capítulo de LU y ya casi se cumplen las dos semanas. Lamento mucho tenerlos en tanta espera, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo y no quiero escribir cualquier cochinada porque ya es el final y debo darle la importancia que merece. Ya lo tengo empezado, y si todo sale bien debería llegar el martes, pero no quería dejarlos sin nada hasta entonces así que les traje esta viñeta para que no me extrañen tanto.**

 **Como vieron, aún faltan unos años para que la historia llegue a este punto así que en el algún momento puede que cosas que escribí aquí cambien, pero hasta entonces, esto es un vistazo de cómo será el futuro para esta familia desastrosa que tiene una porción demasiado grande de mi corazón.**

 **Por último quiero agradecer a mis niñas, Ceci, Naza, Luna y a mi beta prestada, Vero, por aguantar todo mi fangirleo por estos tres y por haberme inspirado a escribir esto que acaban de leer. Las amo, bellezas(L)**

 **Y gracias a ustedes, como siempre, por pasarse por aquí y leer otra de las locuras que se le ocurren a mi cabeza. Ojala les haya gustado este regalito, amaría leer sus opiniones así que si pueden por fa déjenme un review diciéndome que les pareció.**

 **Prometo que pronto tendrán el último capítulo de LU, ya los he hecho esperar demasiado. ¡Los amo muchísimo! Gracias por todo, les mando un beso enorme y nos seguimos leyendo(L)**


	2. Thank God for Hometowns

**Aviso** **: Viñetas sin ningún orden específico. Posible continuación del fic Life Unexpected.**

* * *

 _'Cause when you're lost out in this crazy world, you got somewhere to go and get found._ _ **Thank God for hometowns** , yeah._

Thank God for hometowns - Carrie Underwood.

 **.**

 **Marlene. Sirius. Ophelia.**

 _5 años._

 **.**

— ¿Ya llegamos?

—Todavía no, cielo, espera un poco más.

— ¿Pero cuánto falta? Me aburro.

—Lo sé, pero sé un poco más paciente, ¿está bien? Estamos a solo unas cuadras.

— ¿Y eso en tu idioma cuánto es? Porque nos has dicho lo mismo los últimos quince minutos…

—Tú cierra la boca. —Le ordenó Mar, dedicándole una mirada asesina y cambiando el tono dulce que había estado usando con su hija. —Si no te hubieras despertado dos horas después de la hora que te dije, hace años que estaríamos listos.

—Mami, no seas así. —Le pidió Ophelia desde su cómodo puesto en los hombros de su padre. —Papi llegó tarde del trabajo, estaba cansado.

—Ella no entiende esas cosas, peque, como su trabajo es de horario normal perdió toda la compasión. —Suspiró Sirius con una expresión dramática que no impidió que sonriera divertido ante la exasperación de Mar. —Qué bueno que te tengo a ti para que me defiendas…

—Ay, claro, papi. —Sonrió la niña, abrazándose a su cabeza. —Siempre que lo necesites.

—Esto es el colmo. —Soltó Mar, entornando los ojos con irritación y siguiendo con su camino. —Dejen el drama, si no se hubieran quedado hasta quien sabe que hora jugando en el salón no estarías tan cansado.

—Ey, dejamos el juego a la mitad cuando me fui, teníamos que terminarlo.

—Sí, ¿Cómo íbamos a salir hoy si no lo hacíamos? —Le preguntó la niña, mirándola como si aquello fuera evidente.

—Solo sigue caminando. —Le indicó ella a Sirius, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con ellos. —Y distráela para que no se aburra, jueguen a algo.

—A que no nos volvemos una teja, será. —Sugirió el aludido, pasándose una mano por la frente para secarse las gotas de sudor que caían por ésta. — ¿Se te ocurre algo, peque?

— ¡Sí, juguemos yo espío! —Se emocionó Ophelia, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor con detenimiento. —Umm… Yo espío con mi pequeño ojo, algo… Azul… Con ruedas…

Mar puso los ojos en blanco y, a su pesar, sus comisuras se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Los dejó que siguieran con sus tonterías y volvió a sacar de su bolso el trozo de papel donde había anotado las direcciones de todas las casas que verían ese día, queriendo asegurarse de que iban por el camino correcto.

Ver las cinco que ya había tachado le provocó un retortijón en el estómago.

Ninguno de los lugares que habían visitado ese día había logrado convencerla, eran bonitos en su mayoría y a diferencia de ese último encajaban perfecto con su presupuesto, pero les faltaba algo que, aunque no lograba ponerle nombre, sabía que reconocería apenas lo viera. Y lamentablemente estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarlo ese día.

Quizás se había hecho muchas ilusiones al pensar que encontrarían la casa perfecta tras solo un día de búsqueda, pero ese vecindario muggle le había dado tan buena espina que no había podido evitarlo. Era muy tranquilo y se acercaba casi por completo al ambiente familiar y normal en el que siempre había querido que Ophi creciera, pero por las circunstancias que les habían tocado había sido imposible. Ese era su momento para empezar a hacer las cosas más o menos bien y no quería echarlo a perder escogiendo una mala casa.

Claro que si ellos se hubieran mostrado más colaboradores todo el proceso se habría hecho mucho más fácil.

—Mami, ya… Me quiero ir. —Se quejó Ophelia al cabo de unos pocos minutos, frunciendo el ceño y sacando el labio inferior. —Estoy cansada, volvamos de una vez.

—Ven acá. —Mar extendió sus brazos hacia ella y Sirius se inclinó para permitirle que la tomara en sus brazos. —Cielo, ya hablamos de esto, tenemos que conseguir una casa en la que vivir…

— ¡Mami, pero ya tenemos una casa! —Chilló ella, afligida. — ¡El tío James y la tía Lily nos dejan vivir en ella! ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?

—Porque esa es _su_ casa, ¿no quieres que nosotros tengamos nuestra propia casa?

—No.

Mar suspiró con fuerza y aguardó un momento para mantener su paciencia estabilizada. Se volvió hacia Sirius para que interviniera pero él evitaba descaradamente su mirada, no queriendo quedar en el medio de ellas dos porque así de imbécil era.

—Ophi, escúchame. —Le pidió Mar, deteniéndose para verla fijamente, intentando ser firme y dulce como Lily, aunque a ella no le salía tan bien. —Sé que te gusta vivir con tus tíos y que te gusta tu habitación…

— ¡Y la comida de la tía Lily! —Añadió la niña, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada, enfurruñada. —A ustedes todo se les quema.

—Tiene un punto ahí. —Murmuró Sirius, pero volvió a callarse cuando Mar lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Podemos aprender a cocinar mejor, no te preocupes por eso. —Le prometió Mar, aunque no estaba muy segura que pudieran cumplir con eso. —Y que nos mudemos no significa que no verás más a tus tíos o que no los visitaremos, los seguiremos viendo muy seguido.

—No vamos a conseguir una casa tan grande como la de ellos, ¿Dónde guardaré mis juguetes?

—Tendremos mucho espacio en la nueva casa para tus juguetes, nos aseguraremos de eso, ¿verdad, Sirius?

—Sí, pequeña, por supuesto. —Respondió él de inmediato, sonriéndole para tratar de transmitirle entusiasmo, justo como Mar se lo había pedido. —No vas a tener que deshacerte de nada, nos traeremos todo lo que…

—Papi tampoco se quiere mudar. —Lo interrumpió ella, abruptamente.

—Pero claro que quiere…

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Solo dice que sí para que no lo envíes de nuevo a dormir en el sofá!

—Claro que no. —Desmintió Mar, apretando los dientes para no perder la sonrisa. —Sirius, dile que eso no es cierto…

— ¡Papi, no puedes mentir! ¡No nos mentimos entre nosotros! ¡Tenemos un trato!

— ¡Bueno ya, basta las dos! —Se exasperó él, levantando la voz más de lo necesario. — ¡Me están volviendo loco! Escuchen, puede que no nos mudemos, quizás ni siquiera nos guste la próxima casa, seguro será igual de horrible que las otras…

—Las otras no eran horribles.

—Lo eran, Marlene, los tres lo sabemos. —Chasqueó Sirius, ignorando la mala mirada que ella le dedicó. —Pero tal vez esta sí nos guste, Ophelia, no lo sabremos hasta que la veamos, así que dejen de discutir y vamos de una vez que este maldito calor me tiene harto.

—No maldigas. —Le ordenó Marlene con severidad.

— ¡Ya no te hablo! —Le dejó saber la niña a su padre con una expresión indignada. — ¡Quiero caminar! ¡Ustedes son malos!

—Es imposible ganar una con ustedes dos. —Resopló Sirius, mirando divertido como Mar ponía a Ophelia en el piso y esta se apresuraba para caminar delante de ellos. —Déjala y veamos hasta donde llega sola…

—No seas idiota. —Suspiró Mar, algo afligida por la actitud de su hija. — Mejor salgamos de esto de una vez.

Sirius asintió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que siguieran caminando, a lo que Mar respondió con una mirada agradecida. Al igual que Ophelia, él tampoco estaba particularmente feliz con la idea de mudarse a otro sitio, y aunque se lo había dejado claro cada vez que podía, había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos de su hija… O lo había intentado al menos, porque a esa niña no se le pasaba nada.

Pero aún así, para Mar era un alivio que al menos delante de la niña la estuviera apoyando en ese asunto, entre ellos se podían arreglar después, siempre lo hacían.

—Bueno, aquí es… Ophelia, compórtate y deja de caminar por favor. —Mar la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia ella, haciéndola detenerse cuando el letrero de la compañía de bienes raíces le aviso que habían llegado. — ¿Qué les parece?

Las miradas de los tres se posaron en la propiedad que tenían enfrente y Mar, por su parte, sintió como su corazón daba un salto irregular ante la visión. Había agregado ese lugar a la lista que verían ese día porque se había visto bastante bien en la página del periódico muggle que había revisado, no era la más hogareña ni la más hermosa, mucho menos la más grande, pero a simple vista le gustaba mucho más que las otras que habían visitado.

—Ey, esta no está tan mal. —Exclamó Mar, volteando a mirarlos con entusiasmo. —Es muy bonita, ¿no te gusta, cielo?

—Pues… —Mar sintió un rayito de ilusión ante la mirada perdida con la que Ophelia veía la casa, pero rápidamente desapareció para volver a lucir molesta y fastidiada. —Es muy pequeña.

—Tú igual y no te lo echamos en cara. —La molestó Sirius, pasándole una mano por el cabello, despeinándola, antes de que ella se separara de mala gana. —Bueno, entremos y salgamos de esto de una vez.

— ¿No puedo esperarlos aquí? —Preguntó Ophelia, mirando el lugar de reojo.

—Si prefieres…

—No, claro que no, tienes que entrar con nosotros. —Lo interrumpió Mar, dedicándole una mirada exasperada. Suspiró y le puso una mano en la espalda para empujarla hacia la casa. —Tienes que decirnos si te gusta, vamos…

La escuchó murmurar algo referente a que no iba gustarle nunca, pero la ignoró y de todas formas la obligó a entrar.

La puerta estaba abierta al público, al igual que las otras que habían visitado, por lo que no fue raro encontrar otras familias adentro. Para Mar era mejor esa modalidad, no consideraba que su familia fuera apta para las visitas guiadas, de por sí ya era un reto hacer que se comportaran con los otros visitantes.

—Huele a galletas. —Notó Ophi apenas dieron un par de pasos adentro de la casa. —Quiero una, ¿Dónde están?

—Deben estar en la cocina. —Supuso Mar con una mueca, pensando que si visitaban otra casa que ofreciera galletas Ophelia no iba a querer cenar en la noche. —Vamos primero al piso de arriba a ver las habitaciones y después buscamos una.

—Agh, ¡No me gusta nada este día! —Se quejó Ophelia, chillando y atrayendo la mirada de varias personas que recorrían el lugar, alejándose con sus pasitos enojados pero ruidosos. — ¡No me agradas, eres mandona!

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora por qué me miras así? —Preguntó Sirius, fingiendo inocencia al notar la mirada asesina que ella le dedicaba. —Yo no he dicho nada.

—Claro, por qué no fue a ti a quien escucho llamándome así. —Soltó Mar, resoplando con ironía y siguiendo a la niña escaleras arriba.

—Mar, hablas como si fuera incapaz de darse cuenta ella sola de lo mandona que eres. —Se desentendió él, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su alrededor mientras subía junto a ella. —Es una niña muy sabia y tú eres demasiado evidente, yo no tengo nada que ver.

—Qué novedad. —Resopló ella, entornando los ojos con irritación. —Por una vez asume la influencia que tienes en ella y convéncela de que mudarse es una buena idea, ¿puedes?

— ¿Qué crees que es lo que he estado haciendo? Lo intento, pero es más terca que tú y Lily juntas. —Chasqueó Sirius, obviando convenientemente su papel en ese hecho. —No interesa lo que yo le diga, no quiere otra casa, y francamente…

—No te quiero escuchar, Sirius. —Lo calló ella, ya conociendo de memoria todos sus argumentos, cada uno más ridículo que el otro. —Hablaremos de esto cuando entiendas que no podemos complacerla en todo.

— ¡Eso no es lo que yo pretendo! Solo…

—Está bien, vamos a ver si te entiendo. —Mar se detuvo en la punta de las escaleras y se volteó hacia él con una ceja enarcada. —Como yo lo veo tenemos dos posibilidades: una, que eres un idiota que no quiere terminar de madurar y dejar de vivir con su mejor amigo, y dos, eres un idiota que sí entiende que necesitamos una casa propia pero que tiene una incapacidad crónica para negarle algo a su hija. En cualquiera de los dos casos no me estás ayudando.

— ¿Qué no existe una posibilidad en la que no me consideres un idiota? —Se indignó él, sin necesidad, ya que ella lo conocía demasiado para saber cuál de las dos era la respuesta correcta. —Y claro que te estoy ayudando, ya está molesta conmigo por esto, ¿Qué quieres que me odie?

— ¿Cómo me está odiando a mí en este momento? Sí, creo que sería lo más justo. —Confesó Mar, mirando las puertas frente a ella y tratando de descifrar a cual había entrado Ophelia. —Sirius, es normal que no quiera mudarse, pero no podemos acceder a eso porque no podemos vivir con James y Lily para toda la vida.

— ¿Pero por qué no? Ellos no tienen problema…

—Ya sé que no, la del problema soy yo que quiere tener una maldita casa propia como todos los adultos de su edad.

—Ey, no conocemos a todos los adultos de nuestra edad…

—Sirius.

—Ya sé, ya sé. —Le cortó él, suspirando con cansancio y pasándose una mano por el rostro. —No te digo que vivamos con ellos toda la vida, solo que pongamos la búsqueda en espera hasta que ella deje de detestar la idea y a nosotros por eso.

—No podemos organizar nuestras vidas en función a los caprichos de Ophelia, Sirius. —Explicó ella, exasperada ante su total incapacidad para entender ese detalle. —Debemos hacerlo pensando en lo que es mejor para ella y mudarnos lo es.

— ¿Y consideras que estresarla sea lo mejor?

— ¡Tiene cinco años! ¡¿Qué tan estresada puede…?!

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! —La voz de Ophelia interrumpió el grito que había estado por soltar. Venía de la puerta en el medio del pasillo, por donde se asomó su carita sonriente. — ¡Vengan a ver esta habitación! ¡Es genial!

Mar y Sirius no la obedecieron de inmediato, primero se miraron perplejos ante su repentino y brusco cambio de ánimo, tratando de ver si el otro podía explicar cómo estaba mostrando emoción por primera vez en todo el día.

Por supuesto, ninguno tenía idea, así que la siguieron para tratar de averiguarlo.

— ¡Miren lo bonita que es! —Exclamó la niña, parada a mitad de la vacía habitación principal con una sonrisa encantada. — ¡Y tan grande!

—Sí, mucho. —Alcanzó a decir Mar, cautelosa, tratando de no emocionarse por su repentina aceptación. — Entonces... ¿Sí te gusta?

— ¡Me encanta! —Respondió ella, tomándolos de la mano para llevarlos hacia el ventanal que se situaba en una esquina del lugar. — ¡Miren que balcón tan bonito! ¡Es como el de las princesas! —Señaló Ophelia, demasiado emocionada para enfadarse cuando sus padres la jalaron para impedirle salir al balcón. — ¡Y esa puerta de allá! ¡Es un clóset enorme, casi como el de casa! ¡Si vivimos aquí y esta es mi habitación cabrían todos mis juguetes!

—Peque, si vivimos aquí esta no sería tu…

—Por supuesto que sí, mi cielo. —Lo interrumpió Mar atropelladamente, sonriéndole a su hija, dispuesta a decir lo que fuera para mantenerla con ese ánimo. —Todos los que tengas y los que te regalemos después, ¿no te lo dijimos hace rato?

—Y aquí irá mi peinadora y por allá estará mi cama… —Siguió diciendo Ophelia, diseñando su habitación a su antojo. — ¡Y podemos pintar todo de rosa y…!

—Bueno, eso lo discutiremos después. —Zanjó ella, haciendo que Sirius soltara una carcajada. —Veamos el resto del lugar, ¿está bien? Seguro que hay muchas más cosas que te gustaran.

—Y que podrá pintar de rosa. —Se burló Sirius entre risas, inclinándose para tomar a Ophelia en sus brazos y subirla a su hombro. —Vengan, vamos a ver que habitación minúscula pretende cedernos su majestad.

—Papi, ya te he dicho que las majestades son los reyes, yo soy alteza. —Le explicó la niña, olvidando su enfado anterior para volver a aferrarse a su cabello, cosa que él pasó por alto fácilmente. —Y tendrán la habitación de al lado, cerca para que yo pueda ir cuando quiera.

—Bueno, pero eso tendrá que ser luego de que mami y yo estrenemos nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Y eso cómo se hace?

—Vayamos a ver el piso de abajo. —Se metió ella, desviando su atención y fulminando a Sirius con la mirada, aunque esto no impidió que se siguiera riendo de lo lindo. —Así buscamos una galleta y nos aseguramos de que Lily tenga un buen sitio para cocinar.

A Ophelia el resto de la casa no le interesó demasiado, estaba muy ocupada parloteando sobre todas las cosas que llevaría y los cambios que le haría a su habitación. Aunque al principio Mar se había sentido feliz por su entusiasmo, luego empezó a mortificarse. Ya la niña había dado casi por sentado que ese sería su nuevo hogar y temía lo que pasaría si las cosas se complicaban. No solo el lugar se salía de su presupuesto, no quedaba tan cerca del centro de la ciudad como ella hubiera querido y, lo que era peor, el resto de las familias parecían igual de interesados en comprarla.

Lo peor de todo, era que mientras más fue conociendo la propiedad más empezó a gustarle, no solo por lo encantada que Ophi lucía por todo, a diferencia de Sirius, a Mar genuinamente le gustaba el lugar. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero era imposible para ella no imaginar sus vidas en esa casa, a su hija creciendo ahí.

Y todo terminó de complicarse cuando salieron al jardín.

—Mami… ¿Eso es una piscina? —Le preguntó Ophelia, atónita, mirando entre su madre y la alberca con los ojos brillando de ilusión. — ¿Lo es, verdad?

—Eso parece. —Asintió Mar, mordiéndose el labio con mortificación. —Pero no te acerques mucho, no sabemos si…

— ¡Esta es la mejor casa del mundo! —Chilló la niña extasiada, abrazándose a su madre con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños brazos. — ¡Gracias, mami, por comprarla! ¡Vamos a ser muy felices aquí! ¡Te quiero mucho!

— ¿Qué? Cielo, aún no…

— ¿Podemos poner un tobogán? ¡Así sería mucho más divertido! —La ignoró la pequeña, alejándose para dar saltos por el amplio jardín. — ¡Y una caja de arena para jugar a la playa y hacer castillos!

—Ophi, no… Ophelia, te dije que no fueras para…

—Mar, supéralo, no te está prestando atención. —Se burló Sirius, mirando a su hija con una enorme sonrisa. —Ya quita esa cara, ¿no querías que se entusiasmara con la idea?

—Pues sí, pero… ¡Pero ahora está demasiado entusiasmada! —Se desesperó Mar, no sabiendo si reír o llorar al ver como Ophelia recorría todo el lugar. —Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a quedarnos con esta…

— ¿Cómo que no? —Se extrañó él, haciéndola voltear los ojos hacia el cielo. —Ya ella se enamoró, ¿Qué más necesitas?

—Dudo que ese sea el único requisito para comprar una casa, Sirius. —Señaló ella, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Hay muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta, no sabemos si esta es nuestra mejor opción, el precio no…

—Bah, eso se resuelve, no te preocupes. —Desestimó él, sin ser perturbado en lo absoluto por ese detalle crucial. —El dinero es lo de menos, lo sabes.

—No podemos escoger un sitio en nuestra primera salida, quizás haya otro que…

— ¿Quieres dejar de poner peros ridículos?

— ¿Quieres por favor tomarte esto en serio? —Le pidió Mar, tratando de no dejarse llevar irracionalmente por él, como siempre hacía. —¿No crees que deberíamos al menos sentarnos a discutir esto? Como la gente normal.

— ¿Y desde cuando nosotros somos gente normal? —Sirius se echó a reír y le puso una mano en la cintura para atraerla hacia él. —Sabes que te encanta esta casa tanto como a ella… Bueno, no tanto, creo que va a darle un infarto de la felicidad.

—No es que no me guste, pero... ¿Ves esa gente de allá? A ellos seguro también les gusta y es muy probable que…

El resto de la oración murió en su boca, la cual se vio bruscamente silenciada cuando Sirius pegó sus labios a los de ella, robándole un beso rápido pero lo suficientemente intenso para dejarla turbada cuando se separó.

—Esta casa es nuestra. —Le aseguró él con una determinación y firmeza que le aflojó las rodillas. Sonrió con sugerencia y le dedicó un guiño. —Ya le puse el ojo a todos los sitios que tenemos que estrenar.

—Eres un…

— ¡Papi, mira! ¡En este árbol podemos construir una casita como en las películas!

Sirius subió las cejas con ironía y la soltó para alejarse de ella y dirigirse a donde su hija lo estaba esperando con una de las más grandes sonrisas que Mar la había visto esbozar en su corta vida.

Suspiró con fuerza y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras trataba de no dejarse llevar por todos los sentimientos que la envolvían cada vez que los veía así. No quería hacerlo porque cada vez que pasaba le entraban ganas de dárselos todo, de hacerlos felices como se había prometido cada noche de desesperación en la que había llegado a pensar que nunca volverían a estar juntos, en todos los días oscuros que había vivido temiendo que Ophelia no tuviera junto a ellos la vida normal y feliz que se merecían.

Había veces en las que deseaba poder olvidar todos los infiernos que habían atravesado y vencido para poder estar ahí; pero había otras, como esa, en las que se aferraba a ellos para encontrar la fuerza y la determinación para entregarlo todo por la vida que quería para ellos.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mira, lo que encontré! —Exclamó Ophelia, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Mar posó la mirada en ella y sintió que su corazón se expandía cuando la miró tomar del suelo lo que parecía ser un gato blanco, muy pequeño incluso en sus brazos. — ¡Es muy linda! ¿Nos la podemos quedar?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Saltó Sirius de inmediato, mirándolas con una expresión de asco. — ¡Ophelia, pon eso donde lo encontraste! ¡Está sucio y es asqueroso!

Mar se echó a reír y puso los ojos en blanco antes de caminar hacia ellos, con una idea fija que nadie iba a sacar de su mente.

Sirius tenía razón. Esa casa era suya.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Los saludo otra vez en un período de tiempo bastante corto, debo admitir que estoy muy orgullosa. Sé que quizás les sorprenda verme por aquí y además subiendo una historia que técnicamente es la continuación de LU, el cual aún no termino. Déjenme explicar a que viene esto.**

 **No sé si recuerdan cuando subí la viñeta del Tres de Noviembre por el cumpleaños de Sirius que les dije que posiblemente estaría subiendo más historias así, contando lo que posiblemente sean las vidas de los personajes una vez se terminé LU, pues finalmente me animé y decidí continuar ese proyecto. Aquí veremos a todos los personajes, pero específicamente leeremos como continuó el Blackinnon en sus ridículos intentos por criar a Ophelia, como habrán leído en la descripción y en el título, esto es básicamente sobre ella. Digo "posible continuación" porque el fic principal no está ni cerca de terminar, así que puede sufrir algunas modificaciones que tal vez no encajen con lo que vaya escribiendo aquí, pero como en general ya tengo una idea de todo no debería ser un problema muy grande. Quizás haya uno que otro spoiler, ya veremos.**

 **Como dije arriba, esto no tendrá un orden específico. Tengo muchas ideas sobre lo que es la vida de Ophelia así que iremos saltando por lo que se me ocurra, esto significa que aunque en esta tiene 5 años en la próxima que suba puede tener 10 o 17, depende mi humor básicamente. Para que se ubiquen colocaré, en lugar de un título, los años que tiene Ophi en la viñeta y los personajes que aparecen en ella. Esto tampoco será un fic regular, iré subiendo apenas las tenga listas, no puedo comprometerme a una por semana en estos momentos caóticos de mi vida.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo, no tengo más que decirles. Por favor déjenme saber que les parece esta idea, si les gusta, les emociona o creen que mejor me dedico solo a lo que tengo y dejo de inventar tonterías. ¡Me interesan sus opiniones! Así que me las pueden dejar en la cajita de abajo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Un beso, nos leemos en LU(L)**


	3. Unconditionally

**Aviso : Viñetas sin ningún orden específico. Posible continuación del fic Life Unexpected. **

* * *

_There is no fear now, let go and just be free. I will love you **unconditionally**._

Unconditionally - Katy Perry.

 **.**

 **Sirius. Ophelia. Jack.**

 _11 años._

 **.**

Odiaba estar ahí. Lo odiaba muchísimo, con todo su corazón.

O al menos, deseaba poder odiarlo, pero en el fondo no lo hacía. Al menos no del todo.

La sala común no era nada parecida a la que su familia se había encargado de retratarle fielmente. Esta era oscura, apenas iluminada por tenues lámparas y candelabros. Tampoco era cálida como le habían contado. El frío la había obligado a llevarse un sweater antes de bajar. No estaba acostumbrada, pero no podía decir que le disgustara. Su madre, en cambio, lo habría detestado.

La decoración también era muy distinta a como se la habían pintado. Había esperado encontrarse con banderas doradas y cojines rojos, como una versión en miniatura del salón de sus tíos, o incluso el de su propia casa.

En aquel lugar solo existía el verde.

El verde y el plateado. Podía verlos por todas partes, al igual que las imágenes de serpientes que adornaban cada rincón. Irónicamente, se parecía más a la casa de su otro tío.

Su padre también lo hubiera detestado.

El corazón de Ophelia se saltó un latido cuando pensó en él, cosa que había estado evitando desde la cena. Mortificada, recogió las piernas contra su pecho y se acurrucó en el sillón de cuero sobre el que estaba sentada, deseando poder pasar desapercibida entre toda esa gente desconocida.

Había estado intentando hacerlo desde la selección, desde ese momento surreal en que el sombrero había gritado muy fuerte y claro: _Slytherin_ ; volviéndole hielo la sangre y provocándole ganas de echarse a llorar. Sabía que de no haber sido por la sonrisa alentadora del tío Remus, no se las habría aguantado.

Y es que Ophelia no lograba entender qué hacía ahí, por qué la habían puesto en esa casa. Sabía que las palabras del sombrero tenían sentido, pero no le importaba. No quería estar ahí, no _podía_ estar ahí. Tenía que estar en Gryffindor como todos en su familia, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, lo que todos en casa estaban esperando. O al menos en Ravenclaw, como la familia de su madre. Hufflepuff como Tonks también le habría servido.

Pero Slytherin no. No podía ser.

Se mordió el labio con mucha fuerza, casi sintiendo el regusto de sangre, tratando fervientemente de no ponerse a llorar ahí. Podría hacerlo en la noche cuando estuviera en la habitación. Pero nunca ahí, rodeada por tanta gente.

Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que parecía ser la única persona sola en todo el lugar. El resto parecía ya haber formado su propio grupo, como si se conocieran desde antes. Suponía que sus padres habían sido amigos en la misma casa y se conocían desde chicos. Por supuesto, ese no era su caso.

Entonces, un suave y burbujeante sonido justo detrás de ella llamó su atención, haciéndola voltear para ver de dónde venía. Había olvidado que había escogido el sillón pegado al gran ventanal de cristal, a través del cual se podía ver el lago, y al volverse se encontró con varias criaturas que nadaban tras este. El sonido y la vista la hicieron sentirse mejor, más en calma. Suponía que una ventaja de vivir en ese lugar durante los siguientes siete años sería aquella.

Suspiró con fuerza y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose más mortificada con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sabía que en casa sus padres y sus tíos esperaban una carta diciéndoles en dónde la habían seleccionado. Era lo que le habían pedido hacer apenas terminara de cenar, pero ella no había reunido la valentía para hacerlo.

No creía que su madre fuera a disgustarse, no demasiado al menos. unca la había escuchado decir nada malo sobre Slytherin, hasta tenía amigos que habían pertenecido ahí, y durante esos últimos meses le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no le importaba en qué casa estuviera. Su mamá era terreno seguro.

Su padre, en cambio… Era otra historia.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y retuvo con mucha fuerza la lágrima traicionera que quería escapar de sus ojos.

Él nunca se enfadaba con ella, no de verdad, pero algo le decía que esa vez iba a ser diferente. Su papá odiaba esa casa, la detestaba desde que ella podía recordar, y ni un segundo había dejado de hacer hincapié en lo mucho que quería que fuera Gryffindor. Justo como él.

Iba a decepcionarlo y la simple idea la descomponía y la hacía querer volver a casa. No quería estar en Hogwarts si eso hacía que su padre se molestara con ella, o dejara de quererla, así no tenía sentido.

No podía decirle, no podía dejar que se enterara, pero tampoco podía dejar de escribirles, se preocuparían.

Estuvo varios minutos tratando de idear un plan hasta que al final decidió que escribirle a su madre sería lo más seguro que podía hacer. Ella lo resolvería, siempre lo hacía.

Por suerte, no tuvo que subir al dormitorio para buscar sus materiales de escritura: en la pequeña mesa frente a ella habían dejado una pluma, tinta y varios rollos de pergamino nuevo. Supuso que nadie se molestaría si los tomaba prestados, así que eso hizo.

No le dijo mucho, se limitó a explicarle todo muy por encima y a llenar la carta con al menos diez _«Por favor, por favor, no le digas, mami, te lo ruego»._ No era el primer secreto que las dos compartían: tenía secretos con sus dos padres de los cuales el otro no tenía idea, así que estaba segura que su madre no la traicionaría.

—Disculpa…

La voz tan cercana la hizo sobresaltarse. Detuvo su escritura y levantó la cabeza, casi segura de que no estaban hablando con ella, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su error.

—Hola, yo…

— ¿Quién eres? —espetó ella con brusquedad, mirándolo recelosa.

—Disculpa, no quise asustarte —se apresuró a disculparse el chico que tenía enfrente, luciendo apenado y nervioso—. Pero es que…

—Te pregunté que quién eras —repitió Ophelia, pegándose la carta al pecho y entrecerrando los ojos—. No te conozco, y yo no hablo con extraños.

—Pero… Si no hablas con extraños, ¿cómo conoces gente nueva? —le preguntó el chico, ladeando la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que se estaba burlando de ella, pero lucía genuinamente confundido.

—Tu nombre —exigió la chica, pasando por alto la lógica en la pregunta de su interlocutor.

—Me llamo Jack —farfulló el aludido, intimidado por aquella niña tan altanera. Boqueó un par de veces antes de estirar la mano hacia ella—. Es un placer.

—Hola —respondió ella, mirando su mano con desconfianza, pero cediendo al final y devolviendo el saludo—. Yo me llamo Ophelia.

—Qué lindo…

—Ahora sí, dime qué quieres —demandó Ophelia, muy grosera—. Estoy ocupada y no tengo…

—Esas son mis cosas.

— ¿Perdona?

—Eso, con lo que estás escribiendo —aclaró Jack, señalando con la mano la tina y los pergaminos—. Subí a buscar estampillas y lo dejé aquí.

Ophelia se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas, tratando de detener el sonrojo que al final fue inevitable. Se pateó mentalmente por no haber subido a buscar sus propios materiales y quiso echarse a llorar de rabia.

—Y bueno, solo quería…

—No es mi culpa que lo hayas dejado tirado aquí —saltó Ophelia con hostilidad, sin dejarlo terminar la oración. Aferró el pedazo de pergamino contra su pecho y le dedicó una mirada furiosa—. Yo también tengo con qué escribir cartas, mi papá me compró todo lo necesario y no necesito nada de…

—No me molesta que lo uses —intervino el chico, subiendo la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de ella. Tragó saliva y siguió hablando—. Yo… Bueno, solo quería presentarme y decirte que me los devolvieras al terminar.

Las palabras bruscas que habían estado por soltar murieron en la boca de Ophelia, la cual cerró de golpe al escucharlo decir eso. Lo miró perpleja, sin entender esa actitud tan serena. Honesta.

— ¿En serio no te importa? —Inquirió Ophelia, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Pues porque… Eres de Slytherin —dio ella por toda explicación, añadiendo algo más cuando él la miró sin entender—. Mi papá dice que son egoístas y ruines, y nunca dan nada por nada.

—Yo no soy así —aseguró Jack, frunciendo ofendido el ceño—. ¿Tú eres así? Porque también perteneces a Slytherin…

— ¡Claro que no soy así! —Exclamó ella, levantando la barbilla con mucha dignidad, ignorando el salto asustado que había dado su corazón—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!

—Solo estoy tratando de entender —se excusó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora y obligándose a perderle el miedo a esa chica malhumorada—. Creo que tu padre no ha conocido a muchos Slytherin…

—Calla, no hables de mi padre —le ordenó Ophelia, aunque ahora estaba más intrigada que enfadada—. Sí lo ha hecho, solo que no eran buenos… Algunos.

—Pues quizás la próxima vez que te vea cambie de opinión —comentó Jack, dedicándole una sonrisa limpia y tranquilizadora.

A pesar de su rechazo inicial, Ophelia se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta, aunque no con el mismo ánimo que él transmitía. Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y se mordisqueó el labio, deseando que esa próxima vez no llegara demasiado pronto.

* * *

— ¿Eso es un perro?

Ophi, que seguía sintiéndose muy mal y casi no había alcanzado a probar su desayuno, sintió como el estómago se le revolvía en el instante que escuchó aquella pregunta. Hubiera deseado que fuera una coincidencia, pero entonces movió la cabeza hacia el lugar donde señalaba quien había hecho la pregunta y confirmó que no lo era.

Suspiró mortificada cuando notó que, efectivamente, la criatura sentada frente a las grandes puertas de la entrada era un perro. Un perro grande y negro que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y esperó a que el grupo de primero con el que se había estado moviendo se alejara, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia él, subiendo los libros que traía en los brazos hasta la altura del cuello para taparse la corbata y la insignia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó en un susurro cuando llegó a su lado, chequeando de reojo que nadie estuviera viendo.

Por toda respuesta, el animal se puso en cuatro patas y sacudió la cola, feliz de verla, haciéndola sentir peor.

—No puedes estar aquí —susurró, subiendo más los libros—. Van a verte.

Pero él no parecía nada preocupado por eso, simplemente caminó hacia ella y le dio un suave empujón en la pierna con la nariz.

—Papá… —le dijo de manera significativa, entendiendo lo que quería—. Tengo mi primera clase en un rato.

Sirius soltó un gemido lastimero antes de darle otro empujón y alejarse para apuntarle con la nariz hacia los jardines, bajando las orejas en una expresión de súplica.

Ophelia lo miró exasperada y nerviosa, tanto por su clase como por lo otro, y estuvo a punto de repetirle que no podía salir, y darse media vuelta para marcharse, pero cambió de opinión. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que era capaz de entrar con ella al salón de clases si tenía que hacerlo.

—Está bien —suspiró resignada—. Vamos.

El perro sacó la lengua, emocionado, y movió la cola varias veces antes de empezar a caminar hacia fuera del castillo. Ella lo siguió muy de cerca y tan rápido como pudo, no queriendo que la vieran por ahí con un perro desconocido. Sería demasiado extraño.

Estaba empezando a cansarse cuando llegaron a la entrada del bosque, al que de otra forma le habría dado miedo acercarse; pero estando con su padre sabía que no iba a pasarle nada.

—Ya, no me hagas seguir caminando —prácticamente le ordenó, deteniéndose. No tan lejos del castillo, pero lo suficiente para que no los vieran—. Aún tengo que volver.

Por suerte, él no puso ninguna objeción. Se limitó a obedecerla y volver, finalmente, a su forma humana.

—Entonces, aquí está mi pequeña estudiosa —la saludó con una enorme sonrisa—. Mírate, y tu madre quería comprarte una túnica de otra talla. Si esta te queda perfecta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —volvió a preguntarle ella, sin poder ocultar sus nervios y su preocupación.

—Si vuelves a preguntar eso, voy a pensar que no te alegras de verme —fingió ofenderse su padre, llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente—. No será eso, ¿cierto?

Ophelia no le respondió, se limitó a desviar la mirada y apretar con más fuerza los libros que tenía cerca del cuello. En otra ocasión habría saltado de emoción al verlo, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo parecido. No quería enfrentarlo, y definitivamente no quería decirle la verdad.

—Ey, respóndeme —le pidió su padre, empezando a bajar las comisuras de su boca—. No vine hasta aquí para hablarle a un árbol.

— ¿Entonces a qué viniste?

—Pues a verte —respondió resuelto, encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad— Tu mamá se fue a trabajar y me quedé solo. Me aburría.

—Tú siempre te aburres.

—No cuando tengo a mi pequeña compañera para ir a dar paseos en moto —Sirius comentó eso esperando arrancarle una risa, o al menos una sonrisa, pero Ophelia siguió callada con la mirada baja, preocupándolo—. Oye, ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —soltó ella, demasiado rápido para ser verdad—. Solo… Quiero irme a clases.

—Vamos, sé que es tu primer día, pero a nadie le emocionan tanto las clases… Bueno, a Remus sí. Y a Lily, pero ellos no cuentan —de nuevo, guardó un momento segundo de silencio para ver si lograba una respuesta positiva, pero nada pasó—. Ophelia, dime qué te pasa.

— ¡Que no me pasa nada! —repitió la chica, empezando a agudizar la voz, a pesar de saber que él odiaba cuando hacía eso—. ¿Por qué me fastidias tanto?

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, dedicándole una mirada significativa antes de suspirar y acercarse más a ella, estirando una mano y colocándola debajo de su barbilla, justo donde tenía los libros.

— ¿Quieres quitarte esto de aquí?

—No —soltó ella de inmediato, casi temblando pos los nervios—. Déjame ya.

— ¿Qué tratas de esconder? —Quiso saber Sirius, rodando los ojos, irritado, y empujando los libros hacia abajo—. Quita esto…

—No escondo nada —le aseguró Ophelia a punto de romper en llanto—. Por favor, deja que…

—Peque, ya lo sé.

—Yo no… ¿Qué? —preguntó con brusquedad, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—El porqué no quieres que vea tu uniforme —aclaró él con una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente amarga—. Ya lo sé, tu mamá me lo dijo.

Por toda respuesta, ella solo alcanzó a jadear, sorprendida al escucharlo decir eso. Boqueó varias veces, sin encontrar las palabras, sintiendo como el pecho se le llenaba de un amargo sentimiento de traición.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si le pedí que no lo hiciera!

—Eso también lo sé, y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo bastante grande para no ofenderme —le dejó saber su padre, enarcando una ceja inquisitivamente—. Yo aquí pensando que nos contábamos todo y tú ocultándome algo tan importante. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no iba a enterarme nunca?

—No nunca… —masculló Ophelia, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Solo en mi graduación.

Él soltó una escandalosa carcajada ante eso, sorprendiéndola y dejándola incluso más confundida.

— ¿Pero de qué te ríes? —Inquirió, exasperada y perdida— ¡Deberías estar molesto!

—Por favor, Ophelia —Resopló Sirius, sonriendo con diversión—. ¿Te parece que estoy molesto?

—No, pero eso no es normal —Afirmó ella. Entonces dio un paso hacia adelante y entrecerró los ojos, analizándolo a él y a la situación—. ¿Mamá te obligó a que fingieras no estarlo?

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Y desde cuando tu mamá me obliga a…? —La mirada irónica de la niña lo hizo gruñir y callar. Con ella no tenía sentido fingir—. No estoy fingiendo, y tampoco estoy molesto.

—No me mientas —Le cortó su hija, arrugando la nariz—. Claro que lo estás.

—No seas necia, Ophelia —resopló su padre, irritado—. No te estoy mintiendo.

—Ay sí, ¿Cómo no vas a estar molesto? ¡Si odias Slytherin! ¡Siempre dices que son serpientes crueles y malvadas, y…! —Se le quebró la voz y los ojos se le humedecieron—. ¡Y ahora yo estoy ahí y vas a pensar que soy todo eso!

A través de su visión cristalizada, Ophelia alcanzó a ver como su padre se tensaba y adquiría una cara de circunstancias. No le gustaba verla llorar, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero se sentía muy triste y nerviosa como para tratar de detenerse.

—No te gusta la gente de ahí —siguió diciéndole con un hilito de voz, pasándose una mano por la mejilla—. Ahora no voy a gustarte yo tampoco…

—Peque… A ver, no digas tonterías —Le pidió él, inclinándose sobre ella para quedar a su misma altura—. Claro que vas a gustarme, y nunca pensaría que eres como esas serp… Digo, que eres mala y todas esas cosas.

—Pero si es lo que siempre...

—A ver, ¿Qué es lo que dicen tu madre y Lily sobre hacer caso a todo lo que digo?

—Que la gente inteligente no lo hace —repitió ella de memoria, dedicándole una sonrisita divertida a pesar de seguir llorando—. El tío Remus también lo dice.

—Bueno, eso no aplica siempre, pero esta vez podemos decir que sí —Sirius sonrió de manera tranquilizadora antes de soltar un suspiro—. Ven acá, llorona. Siéntate.

Ella asintió y juntos se sentaron en el piso de tierra. No fue precisamente cómodo ni agradable saber que estaba ensuciando su ropa, pero su mente no estaba allí en ese momento.

—Ahora, sécate la cara y deja de llorar —le ordenó su padre, a lo que ella obedeció sin rechistar, para variar—. Bien, ahora necesito que me escuches con mucha atención: No me importa en qué casa hayas quedado, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy molesto y por supuesto que no pienso que seas mala…

—Pero dijiste…

— ¡Ya sé lo que dije! —Exclamó Sirius alzando la voz y haciéndola encogerse un poco. Tomó aire para calmarse antes de seguir hablando—. Yo digo muchas cosas, Ophelia, y no todas son en serio…

—Papi, no me mientas —le pidió ella por enésima vez, cabizbaja—. Sé que no te gusta Slytherin, te conozco. Está bien, no tengo que gustarte yo tampoco…

— ¿Puedes dejar de decir esa mierda? —Ambos sabían que de haber estado ahí Mar, o especialmente Lily, lo habrían reñido por decir esa palabra, pero se lo permitían cuando estaban solos—. Es cierto, no me gusta esa casa, ni su gente tampoco... Pero no todos son malos. Tú no lo eres.

— ¿Entonces por qué me pusieron ahí?

—Porque… También tienen cosas buenas, creo —se detuvo un momento para fruncir el ceño de manera pensativa, pero al final solo bufó y sacudió la cabeza— Ahora no sé decirte exactamente qué, pero algo debe haber.

—No estás ayudando.

—Sí, lo sé —Admitió él. Suspiró y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, sujetándolo con fuerza, como hacía cada vez que se estresaba— Peque, tienes que entender que la mayoría de los Slytherin con los que crecí y estudié eran un montón de… Bueno, gente mala. Pero eso fue hace muchos años, las cosas han cambiado…

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no soy como esa gente mala? —Quiso saber ella, espiándolo por debajo de sus pestañas todavía húmedas— .Tal vez lo sea y no lo sabemos.

—No lo eres —Le aseguró él, sin dudar ni un segundo, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera—. Y lo sé, primero; porque yo te críe, y segundo; porque te pareces mucho a tu madre… No le digas que te dije eso.

Por primera vez desde que él había llegado, Ophelia pudo relajarse lo suficiente para soltar una risita, baja pero sincera. Poco a poco empezaba a sentirse mejor, menos pesada y mortificada.

— ¿La tía Andrómeda estaba en Slytherin, cierto?

—Ajá, exactamente. Y ella es una excelente persona, justo como tú.

—Entonces… ¿No vas a enviarme a vivir con la tía Lily? —le preguntó la niña, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Por qué te haría una maldad así? No podría enviarte a ese lugar de represión.

—Eres un tonto —Le dijo Ophelia entre risas, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Ah, pero sabes que tengo razón —Sirius acercó una mano a ella y le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Ya no quiero que te preocupes por esto, ¿de acuerdo? Solo pásala genial con gente que valga la pena, seguro encontraras a alguien.

—Bueno… —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior—. Creo que ayer conocí a alguien.

— ¿De verdad? Ah, pues ahí está, suena…

—Es un chico de primer año, como yo. Se llama Jack.

La sonrisa de su padre se borró de golpe, dando paso a una expresión seria y hostil.

—Um, ya. ¿Y no podías hacerte amiga de una niña?

—Tengo solo un día aquí —se explicó ella con un encogimiento de hombros, encontrando secretamente divertida su actitud—. Aún no conozco a nadie.

—Ajá, pero a ese mocoso sí lo conociste.

—Solo porque se acercó a fastidiarme en la sala común… Bueno, yo tomé sin permiso su pluma y su pergamino para escribirle a mamá. Pero al final me cayó bien.

—Ophelia, te compré suficientes plumas, tintas y pergaminos para que no tuvieras que pedirle nada a mocosos idiotas como ese.

—Pero si ni conoces a Jack.

—No tengo que hacerlo, sé que es un idiota.

—Deja de decir tonterías, papi —Se carcajeó ella, sin inmutarse por su mal intento de mirada severa—. Y ya me tengo que ir o se me hará más tarde.

—Oh, cierto que aún tienes clases —recordó Sirius, esbozando una mueca de desagrado y suspirando con resignación. Se puso de pie y le extendió una mano para que hiciera lo mismo—. Bueno, creo que será mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Seguro que no estás…?

—Ya te dije que no —Le repitió su padre, tan sincero que por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad—. Estaré molesto si se te ocurre traer una serpiente a casa, ahí sí tendremos problemas.

— ¡Yo nunca te haría eso!

—Sí, claro. Si metiste a ese maldito gato tuyo, me espero cualquier cosa.

—No seas malo con Kitty, si ya hasta te extraña—lo molestó, sabiendo que el odio de ambos era mutuo—. Gracias por venir, papi.

—No hay nada que agradecer… Aunque podrías hacerlo escribiéndole a tu madre y diciéndole que sí vine y lo arregle todo, ¿trato?

—Trato —acordó ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acercándose para abrazarlo—. Te quiero, eres el mejor.

—Eso lo sé, peque. —Se jactó él, abrazándola de vuelta con mucha fuerza.

—Mándale saludos a mamá. Y al tío James y a la tía Lily. Y dile a Emma que…

—Sí, a todo el mundo, ya entendí —se rió Sirius, dejándola ir a regañadientes. Deseando internamente poder obligarla a quedarse un rato—. Vete ya, nos vemos pronto.

Ella movió su mano a forma de despedida antes de darse la vuelta para irse corriendo de regreso al castillo, sabiendo que ya iba tarde, pero al menos con la confianza que la caracterizaba completamente renovada.

Una confianza que la hacía llevar sus libros a la altura del estómago, mostrando su insignia y sus colores con orgullo, como lo haría todos los días durante los próximos siete años.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Creo que ha pasado poquito menos de un mes desde la última vez que estuve por aquí, así que me pareció que ya era un buen momento para regresar. Ando full con el trabajo y creo que me va a tomar toda una semana sacar el próximo capítulo de LU, entonces decidí compartirles esto para que no me extrañen mucho.**

 **Como ya saben, estos son extractos de la vida de Ophelia Black como hasta ahora me la he ido planteando. Tengo el presentimiento de que estarán algo sorprendidos con la casa donde quedó, pero ya verán que como más conozcan a esa niña más se darán cuenta de que le queda como anillo al dedo. Confío en que todos somos gente adulta que sabe que ser Slytherin no te convierte automáticamente en un monstruo, así que me quedo tranquila. Mi punto es que sí, esto tiene más profundidad que irritar a Sirius jajaja.**

 **Una cosita que es muy importante que sepan es que esta viñeta la tenía guardada desde hace casi un año y eso obviamente se nota en la calidad, ya que por suerte he cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. No es mi mejor trabajo en cuanto a forma, pero el fondo me sigue encantando así que decidí compartirla con ustedes. Le hice muchos ajustes, pero en general sigue teniendo detalles, tengan paciencia por fa, jeje.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora, no quiero volver esto un monologo como las notas de LU así que me despido. Posiblemente este sea el tiempo de actualización por aquí, un mes o un poco más, ya iremos viendo.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esa niña es como mi hija así que les comparto esto como una madre gallina orgullosa, por ende les ruego que me digan que les parece jiji.**

 **¡Un beso a todos! Nos leemos pronto en LU, cuídense.**


	4. Invisible

**Aviso** **: Viñetas sin ningún orden específico. Posible continuación del fic Life Unexpected.**

* * *

 _If I cannot break your fall I'll pick you up right off the ground. If you felt **invisible** , I won't let you feel that now._

Invisible - Linkin Park. **  
**

 **.**

 **Emma. Ophelia. Jack.**

 _12 años_

 **.**

Para Emma, el día del cumpleaños de Ophelia siempre iba a ser agridulce. Así había sido desde que tenía memoria y con el paso de los años aprendería que eso no iba a cambiar.

Por una parte, le gustaba mucho. De hecho, le encantaba. Eran las fiestas más divertidas a las que había ido en su vida, incluso con lo cursis y pomposas que normalmente eran. Para ella era fácil dejarlo de lado si se concentraba en todos los juegos, los pasteles y los dulces, de los cuales se permitía atiborrarse solo porque era un día especial. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que toda su familia se reunía. No es que no lo hicieran extremadamente seguido, pero hacerlo en una celebración era diferente, una buena diferencia, aunque fuera para celebrar a Ophi, quien no tenía problema en dejar que el hecho se le subiera a la cabeza.

Eso era lo que no le gustaba.

No recordaba un evento en su vida en el que Ophelia no fuera el centro indiscutible. Por supuesto, en su cumpleaños aquello se salía de las proporciones normales. Ese era el día particular en el que Emma sabía que debía mantenerse a un lado y ser totalmente invisible. Era el día en que el cariño, los mimos y la máxima atención de sus padres y sus tíos se concentraba en ella, sin ninguna objeción por su parte. Las cosas simplemente eran así.

—Cielo, ¿seguro que no quieres ir a jugar? —le preguntó su madre, pasando una mano por su cabello y sonriéndole con dulzura—. Tienes mucho rato sentada aquí.

Emma subió la mirada y encontró su cariñosa expresión. Normalmente se hubiera apartado, incómoda por el contacto afectivo en público, pero en días como ese lo dejaba pasar porque lo necesitaba.

—Estoy bien, mamá —le respondió ella, sonriendo de vuelta con tanta tranquilidad como pudo—. Estaría mejor si no hubiera tanto rosa por todos lados, pero sobreviviré.

—Seguro que sí. —Su madre soltó una risita y la miró a los ojos, que eran idénticos a los suyos, tratando de leerla mejor—. Si quieres que nos vayamos...

—No hace falta —le interrumpió la niña, desviando la mirada para que no comprendiera sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Es muy temprano todavía. Ni hemos cortado el pastel.

—Pero... Bueno, si cambias de opinión, dímelo —le pidió su madre, a lo que ella asintió firmemente. Aunque no fuera a obedecer—. Iré a ver si tu padre y tu tío necesitan ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma la dejó ir sin más, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para no responderle irónicamente que ella sabía perfectamente dónde estaban: en cualquiera lugar que la cumpleañera deseara. ¿De qué otra forma podía ser? Ella era la niña adorada y consentida, la que, a diferencia de Emma, se dejaba mimar con todo el gusto del mundo, sin fruncir el ceño ni tensarse.

En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no lo hacía intencionalmente. Pero eso no cambiaba que le doliera ver a Ophelia recibir todas las atenciones que ella era muy arisca para aceptar. O siquiera pedir.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie le estaba prestando atención, antes de colocar sobre su regazo el libro que había llevado con ella. El ambiente divertido, repleto de música y gritos de los invitados, no era el mejor para iniciar una lectura, pero desde pequeña había sido capaz de bloquear todo a su alrededor cuando quería leer, así que no representaba mucha molestia.

Aquel se había vuelto uno de sus libros favoritos cuando lo había recibido en su último cumpleaños. Uno que, por cierto, guardaba en su memoria como uno de los mejores.

Se sentía mal admitirlo, y jamás lo haría en voz alta, pero el que hubiera sido su primer cumpleaños con Ophelia en Hogwarts había significado un cambio drástico al resto de los años. Por primera vez, la atención había sido única y exclusivamente para ella. Se había sentido abrumada, casi como un pez fuera del agua, pero había disfrutado cada segundo. Le había gustado ser lo más importante de la casa, al menos por una vez.

—Tú eres la niña más extraña del mundo.

No fue el comentario lo que la sobresaltó, viniendo de él ya era algo usual, pero no había esperado verlo en toda la fiesta; al menos no lejos de la cumpleañera.

—Y tú eres un fastidio —le dejó saber Emma, apretando los labios para no sonreír.

—Sí, tu madre me lo dice todo el tiempo —se carcajeó Sirius, inclinándose sobre ella para verla más de cerca—. Pero prefiero ser un fastidio que una niña rara que lee en vez de ir a jugar.

—Yo no —contestó ella, inteligentemente—. Sabes que no me gustan esos juegos.

—Ya. El año que viene prometo traer un cuenta cuentos únicamente para mi sabelotodo favorita.

—No eres gracioso.

—Qué coincidencia, tu madre dice eso también —fingió sorprenderse él, finalmente cumpliendo su cometido y arrancándole una risita—. Emma, contaba contigo para aguantar a estos mocosos insoportables y apenas te has levantado de la silla, ¿te parece eso justo?

— ¿Te parece justo que no hayan comprado pastel de fresa para mí? —replicó Emma, tapando con diversión la pequeña punzada de resentimiento que sentía al respecto.

—Traeré dos si apuestas conmigo cuál de los amigos de Ophelia va a vomitar primero.

—Yo creo que...

— ¡Papi! Papá, ¡¿qué haces por allá?! —escucharon llamar a la aludida, unos metros alejada en el jardín—. ¡Te dije que era la hora de las fotografías! ¡Ven acá!

—Anda —le indicó Emma al ver su expresión contrariada, ahorrándole la molestia de elegir—. No queremos que se ponga a llorar en su cumpleaños.

—Eso sería tan raro —ironizó él, intercambiando con ella una mirada cómplice antes de empezar a alejarse, no queriendo hacer esperar ni un minuto a su hija—. ¡Y no hemos terminado con esta negociación!

Emma volvió a soltar una risa mientras él se alejaba, tratando de apartar el sentimiento amargo que se instalaba en su pecho. Había sido lindo ser el centro de su atención por un minuto, pero sabía que eso era todo lo que podía esperar.

— Emma, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Ah? —saltó ella, siendo interrumpida nuevamente por una voz diferente—. ¿Qué estás...?

—Disculpa, no te quise asustar —se excusó el chico, elevando las comisuras en una pequeña sonrisa—. Es que llevas mucho rato apartada y quería saber si estabas bien.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, extrañada como cada vez que hablaba con él. Jack era un chico que Ophi había conocido en el colegio. Era su amigo, uno muy especial por lo que Emma había visto. Por eso no entendía a qué venía el interés que, más de una vez, había demostrado por ella.

—Lo estoy —asintió Emma, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse al saber que no estaba siendo tan invisible como era su deseo—. Solo quería leer un poco, es todo.

—Un lugar algo raro para leer, ¿no crees?

A cualquier otro le habría dado la respuesta irónica y, dependiendo de la situación, cómicamente cruel que pensara que mereciera por meterse en sus asuntos. Pero hubo algo en el genuino interés de Jack que no le permitió decir nada.

Seguro fue su sonrisa.

—Debe ser muy bueno para que lo traigas a una fiesta... —siguió comentando el chico, entrecerrando los ojos para leer el título. Frunció el ceño y la miró con extrañeza—. No lo conozco.

—Es muggle —dio Emma por toda explicación, sonriendo divertida al soltar lo siguiente—. No te culpo por no conocerlo. Sé que tu acercamiento a ellos es gracias a Ophi y ella no es la mejor fuente para aprender de libros.

—Creo que no. Solo programas de televisión y películas —concordó el chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Y hablando de ella, me envió a buscarte.

— ¿Para qué? Dime que no para las fotografías —casi le rogó la chica, sintiendo con antelación como el rostro le explotaba por el sonrojo.

—Sí, para eso —respondió el chico con una expresión de disculpa, adivinando que no era algo que le encantara—. Vamos, es su cumpleaños y será rápido.

Sobre lo último no estaba muy segura, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano la obligarían a ir, suspiró con resignación y dejó su libro a un lado para ir con él.

Era simplemente increíble cómo solo un año había bastado para que Jack se uniera al club lleno de gente que vivía para complacer a Ophelia. No sabía cómo lo lograba la chica, pero secretamente le hubiera gustado conocer el secreto.

— ¿Me lo prestas al terminar? —escuchó que Jack le preguntaba, luego de unos segundos de caminar en silencio. No fue su intención asustarlo, pero no pudo disimular la impresión en su rostro ante la pregunta—. El libro, digo. ¡Y te prometo que lo voy a cuidar! Claro, solo si quieres prestármelo, sé que esas cosas no se prestan, pero...

—Claro que te lo presto —soltó Emma a bocajarro, sin pensarlo y sorprendiéndose a sí misma por eso—. Solo... Eso, cuídalo.

—Sí, sí, claro que lo voy a cuidar, yo...

— ¡Ay, por fin! —chilló Ophelia, tomándola por el brazo y jalándola hacia ella—. ¡Llevo años buscándote, Emma!

—Girar la cabeza en ambas direcciones no es _buscar,_ Ophi —se burló la aludida, soltándose de su agarre y sobándose el brazo.

—Muy graciosa —resopló la aludida, pasándole la mano por el cabello para tratar de peinarlo—. No entiendo por qué nunca puedes arreglarte, pero así mismo vas a salir.

—Ophelia, yo no...

Como siempre, ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que Emma quería. Simplemente la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo para ponerse en el ángulo del camarógrafo que habían contratado para el evento.

—Genial, ahora veo todo blanco —murmuró Emma de mal humor, parpadeando para deshacerse del efecto del flash—. ¿Ya puedo volver a...?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero más fotos contigo!

— ¿Pero por qué? —casi lloriqueo Emma, deseando que entendiera lo mucho que odiaba las fotografías.

—Porque en mi dormitorio del colegio solo tengo fotos nuestras en pañales —se quejó Ophelia, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto—. Necesito al menos una que esté actualizada... O mejor diez. Así escojo solo las mejores.

Emma intentó mantener su expresión irritada y molesta, pero a su pesar, se encontró sintiéndose conmovida por la explicación.

No era tan inmune a sus encantos, después de todo.

—Eres una molestia.

— ¡Pero me amas! —exclamó encantada la cumpleañera, tomándola por el cuello y obligándola a posar—. ¡Anda, sonríe y luce preciosa!

No le quedó opción más que acceder y tratar de lucir medianamente decente junto a ella, que era un millón de veces más bonita.

Claro que la amaba, ella se hacía amar por cualquiera. Pero eso no cambiaba lo difícil que era hacerlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!  
**

 **Creo que no esperaban verme por aquí tan pronto, sinceramente yo no esperaba volver tan rápido por aquí ya que me había fijado la meta de actualizar una vez al mes este fic. Como ya saben, mi palabra no vale mucho,pero no siempre es malo jiji.**

 **La razón de esta viñeta es que en la pasada vi mucho interés en quién era Emma, así que decidí darles un vistazo de ella. No revelé demasiado porque aún falta para conocerla en LU, pero ya ven que es alguien muy importante en la vida de Ophi, a quien ella adora. Ambas se adoran, pero como se vio más arriba, mo siempre es tan fácil como parece.**

 **Emma es un personaje que ya está más que creado en mi mente y que me emociona ir mostrándoles poco a poco, todo a su tiempo. Voy a terminar creando otro fic solo con estos OC así que espero que me lean! Aunque solo publique locuras.**

 **No soy muy buena retratando chicos de entre ocho y doce, así que por favor paciencia con lo que acaban de leer. ¡Aú así espero que les haya gustado! Y les recuerdo que cuando lleguemos a los 200 reviews en LU2 van a tener una hermosa actualización triple por aquí, así que vayan y denme amor. No quiero sonar intensa y avara, pero también se vale que me den amor por aquí jeje.**

 **¡Los quiero mucho! Un beso enorme y nos seguimos leyendo,** _ **bye**_ **!**


	5. Never Alone

**Aviso : Viñetas sin ningún orden específico. Posible continuación del fic Life Unexpected.**

* * *

 _So when hard times have found you, and your fears surround you, wrap my love around you, you're **never alone**._

Never Alone — Lady Antebellum.

 **.**

 **Sirius. Ophelia. Marlene.**

 _5 años._

 **.**

Al igual que todos, Mar tenía un límite, o mejor dicho, una debilidad. Algo que, la mayoría de las veces, era más fuerte que toda su valentía y su autocontrol, y que la dejaba hecha una maldita hoja temblorosa.

Las tormentas, esas eran su debilidad.

No podía ponerle fecha al momento en que había aceptado que ese era un miedo con el que iba a tener que convivir toda su vida, nunca había intentado ocultarlo ni superarlo. No habría tenido sentido intentarlo. En el instante que escuchaba el primer trueno, todo su sentido común se apagaba.

En las noches era incluso peor.

No ayudaba en nada haber pasado el último par de años viviendo en una casa enorme con casi cien habitaciones. Se había acostumbrado a que no se sintiera prácticamente nada y por eso aquella noche la estaba pasando tan mal. Era la primera tormenta desde que se habían mudado y podía jurar que las paredes estaban a punto de caerle encima.

Le era imposible cerrar los ojos, mucho menos despegarlos de la ventana. Era un instinto masoquista que cobraba vida especialmente en esos casos. No podía dejar de ver, con una atención casi bizarra, cómo el viento movía los árboles con brusquedad, provocando sonidos que le resultaban escalofriantes.

Entonces, sintió que todos sus músculos se tensionaban cuando la luz blanca de un rayo brilló en el cielo, alumbrando la calle y toda la habitación, previniéndola del trueno que sonó unos segundos después y que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Mar tragó grueso y se encogió más en sí misma, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía de manera desbocada dentro de su pecho, haciendo que le dolieran las costillas.

Estaba tan concentrada en mantener la calma y no ponerse a chillar del miedo, que no lo sintió moverse detrás de ella, y debido a eso se sobresaltó cuando le pasó el brazo por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

—Estoy bien —soltó ella de sopetón, sin darle tiempo de decir nada—. Estoy bien.

—Sí, no lo dudo —masculló Sirius contra su hombro, con ironía y de manera casi inaudible.

—Hablo en serio —aseguró Mar, tratando de convencerlo. Pero el hilo de voz con el que hablaba la contradecía—. No me pasa nada.

—Bien, duérmete entonces.

Mar estaba a punto de abrir la boca para volver a mentirle, pero una ventisca demasiado fuerte azotó contra los árboles, haciendo que las ramas chocaran contra la ventana como si quisieran partirla.

Sin querer, soltó un gemido muy bajo y se movió por inercia hacia él, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

—Ya veo lo bien que estás —se burló él, más dormido que despierto.

—Cierra la boca —le espetó ella, pero le salió más como una súplica necesitada que como una orden.

Sirius suspiró y apretó más el brazo que tenía a su alrededor, cosa que ella agradeció inmensamente. Al igual que agradeció su decisión de no salir esa noche.

—Es solo lluvia, Mar.

—Eso no es lluvia —resopló la aludida, tomando su mano sin darse cuenta—. Es un maldito diluvio.

Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo e irremediablemente se encontró esbozando una sonrisa, pequeña y temblorosa, pero era mejor que nada.

—Debimos mudarnos a un lugar donde no lloviera —se le ocurrió a ella, en broma, aunque en ese momento no le parecía tan mala idea—. ¿Por qué no hay desiertos en Inglaterra?

—No debimos mudarnos en primer lugar —señaló Sirius, obligándola rodar los ojos—. Y no podrías vivir en un desierto, la única vez en el año que llueve hace que esto parezca una gotera.

—Había olvidado que ahora eres experto en geografía —se mofó Mar, mordiéndose el labio con mortificación al pensar en esas tormentas de las que hablaba.

—Es tu hija con sus programas educativos de mierda. Te dije que ese maldito televisor sería mala idea.

— ¿Estás loco? Si así prácticamente se está criando sola, nos ahorra todo el trabajo.

Él volvió a reírse y ella estaba casi dispuesta a hacerlo también, pero entonces sus intenciones se vieron frustradas por otro trueno, posiblemente el más ruidoso y violento de la noche.

Dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa y se echó más hacia atrás, pegando la espalda al pecho de Sirius a la vez que le clavaba las uñas en la mano, sin darse cuenta. Pudo jurar que le había susurrado algo, pero estaba muy ocupada rogando que el techo no les cayera encima. Los latidos de su corazón tampoco le permitían escuchar nada.

O casi nada.

— ¡Mami! —La oyó sollozar desde su habitación, haciendo que su corazón se suicidara a su estómago—. ¡Mami, ven!

No esperó a que la llamara una tercera vez, de inmediato lo soltó y se quitó la sábana de encima para ponerse de pie prácticamente de un salto. Le daba ansiedad pensar que, si ella estaba asustada, Ophelia debía estar peor.

—Tranquila, cielo, aquí estoy… —intentó tranquilizarla, entrando a la habitación y encendiendo la luz de inmediato—. Todo está bien…

—Mami… —seguía sollozando la niña, acurrucada en su cama y tomando con mucha fuerza uno de sus peluches.

—Está bien, no pasa nada… —Mar se inclinó sobre su cama y la tomó en sus brazos—. Cálmate, anda…

Hacía mucho que Ophelia había dejado de ser una bebé que se dejaba cargar con facilidad. Ahora era una niña de casi seis años, bastante alta. Y sin embargo, en ese momento a Mar le pareció tan liviana como el día en que había nacido.

Lamentablemente, había cometido el error de pensar que cuando la tuviera abrazada empezaría a sentirse mejor, pero la niña se había aferrado a ella con brazos y piernas, llorando desconsolada contra su cuello y poniéndola más nerviosa.

—Mami, tengo miedo —sollozó, con la voz temblorosa, apretándola más por el cuello—. ¿Por qué hace tanto ruido?

—N-no lo sé… —Alcanzó a responder Mar, tratando de mecerla como cuando era más pequeña, pero de una forma nada consoladora—. No hay nada que temer, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo lluvia, todo…

La luz de otro rayo la hizo callar y apretar a Ophelia con mucha fuerza, esperando por el trueno que no tardó en llegar y que provocó que la niña empezara a llorar con más fuerza.

— ¡Mami, ya! ¡Haz que deje de llover! ¡No me gusta!

—Lo sé, lo sé… Ya, Ophi, deja de llorar… —le suplicó, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto también—. Por favor, quédate tranquila…

—Ven, dámela.

— ¿Qué? —No lo había oído llegar, ni mucho menos pararse tan cerca. Por eso, su repentina presencia la sobresaltó—. No. Estamos bien, solo…

—Bien una mierda —resopló él, aprovechando que ambas estaban demasiado alteradas como para decirle algo—. Dámela.

Mar intentó protestar, pero, para variar, él no le estaba prestando atención y, aprovechando que ella no tenía fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo, le quitó a la niña de los brazos.

—Sirius… —se quejó ella, aún sin perder el tono de súplica.

—Calla —ordenó Sirius, alejándose con la niña hacia otra esquina del cuarto—. Danos un momento.

Ella resopló con fastidio y puso los ojos en blanco, abrazándose a sí misma para tratar de darse confort ahora que ya no tenía a su hija cargada. Los espío de reojo y vio como Sirius le susurraba algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que sorprendentemente la estaban calmando.

—Papi, no me gusta la lluvia —dijo Ophelia entre lágrimas cuando se alejaron de Mar—. ¿Puedes hacer que pare? Con tu varita.

—No, peque, no puedo hacer eso —respondió él, odiando no poder complacerla como siempre hacía—. Pero a ver, no entiendo por qué estás llorando tanto…

—Porque… ¡Porque tengo miedo! —chilló la niña, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Esos ruidos no me gustan, parece que la casa se va a caer.

—La casa no se va a caer, tonta. —le aseguró Sirius, esbozando su sonrisa más encantadora—. Además, no puedes tener miedo ahora.

— ¿P-pero por qué no?

—Porque mira a mamá cómo está…

Ophelia siguió su mirada hacia donde su madre estaba parada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cambiando su pie de un peso al otro sucesivamente, sobresaltándose cada vez que afuera se escuchaba un ruido demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ophi, confundida. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver a su madre siempre compuesta como para entender qué ocurría.

—Que tiene miedo.

—Ay, claro que no. A mami no le da miedo nada, es como tú.

—Claro que sí, mírala —Sirius la señaló con la cabeza antes de volver su atención a la niña—. No le digas que te dije, pero a tu mamá le dan miedo las tormentas.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Y no queremos que tenga miedo, ¿cierto?

—Pues… No.

—Perfecto, entonces escucha lo que vamos a hacer… —Le pasó una mano por las mejillas y le secó las lágrimas. Luego se acercó a su oído para hablarle en susurros—. Tú vas a dejar de llorar y vas a ser muy valiente.

— ¿Como tú?

—Exacto —Sonrió con arrogancia y le guiñó un ojo—. No como mami, ella es una miedosa.

Mar se sintió por una parte aliviada y, por otra, desconcertada, en el momento que vio cómo su hija, aún con lágrimas en el rostro, se echaba a reír de lo lindo ante la sonrisa divertida de su padre.

—Me pueden decir el chiste para reírme con ustedes.

—Mami, está bien, no te preocupes. —Ophelia le sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia ella. Mar se acercó y Sirius dejó que la volviera a tomar—. No pasa nada, es solo lluvia.

Mar sintió el deseo de sonreír enternecida, pero en ese momento otro trueno decidió aparecer y borrarles a ambas la poca tranquilidad que habían conseguido.

—Bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero ya me aburrí de estar aquí —soltó Sirius de repente, hablando con una tranquilidad envidiable—. Y tengo hambre, ¿ustedes no?

—Deben de ser como las dos de la mañana.

—Te estoy preguntando si tienes hambre, Marlene, no la hora —chasqueó él, ganándose una risita y una torcida de ojos—. Vamos a la cocina y ya.

—Anda, mami, vamos —Le pidió Ophi, volviendo a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

En otro momento se habría negado, porque era demasiado tarde y ella no debía seguir despierta, pero aún la tormenta no mermaba y la idea de separarse de su hija la ponía más nerviosa. Tampoco tenía energías para negarse a algo o fingir ser estricta.

—Bien, vamos.

No tenían muchos meses en esa casa, pero sí los suficientes como para que cada cosa ya estuviera en su lugar y no quedara ninguna evidencia de mudanza. O eso habría sido lo normal en otro lugar. Pero ellos todavía tenían muchas cajas llenas de cosas que ninguno se había dignado a sacar. Sus labores de desempacar se habían limitado a sacar algo guardado cuando era necesario.

— ¿Podemos hacer crepes? —preguntó Ophelia luego de que entraran a la cocina y Mar se sentara con ella en la barra del desayuno—. ¿Y le echamos chocolate y helado?

—No, es muy tarde ya —le respondió su madre, obedeciendo más a la voz de Lily en su cabeza. A la suya, la idea no le disgustaba tanto—. Te va a doler la barriga.

—Te has vuelto demasiado aburrida, no sé por qué nos seguimos juntando contigo —se burló Sirius, usando su varita para colocar una olla sobre la estufa—. Haré chocolate, necesitas azúcar.

—Lo que necesito es que termine de llover de una vez —murmuró Mar con un suspiro pesado, abrazando más a Ophi y recostando la barbilla de su cabeza.

—Tengo una pregunta… —empezó a decir la pequeña, viendo con detenimiento el perro de peluche que no había soltado en ningún momento—. ¿Por qué se hacen esos ruidos cuando llueve? ¿Y por qué se ve esa luz? ¿Por qué la luz se ve antes del ruido?

Sirius y Mar intercambiaron una mirada cansada antes de soltar un suspiro a unísono.

—Peque, estas no son horas para preguntar esas cosas.

—Sí, vuelve mañana a las nueve y te atendemos.

—No es justo, yo quiero saber ya —se enfurruñó ella, aunque volvió a suavizarse cuando sonó otro trueno. Volvió a acurrucarse contra su madre, que la recibió más que gustosa—. ¿Se va a caer la casa?

—No, cielo, claro que no —saltó Mar de inmediato, pasándole una mano temblorosa por el cabello—. A la casa no le va a pasar nada.

—Exacto, es resistente —aseguró Sirius, aunque después subió la mirada y frunció el ceño—. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que el agua se empezara a filtrar en cualquier momento…

— ¿Qué? —La voz de Ophelia se volvió un hilito. Abrió mucho los ojos y apretó más su peluche contra ella—. ¿Se van a mojar nuestras cosas?

—Sirius…

—No, claro que no… No todas al menos. Pero si se moja el televisor seguro no sirve más…

— ¡¿O sea que no podré ver mis programas?!

—A ver…

—Tus programas son lo de menos, quién sabe que le pase a esa cosa si le llega a caer agua. Creo que esos aparatos no…

— ¡Se puede quemar la casa, lo vimos en una película! —exclamó la niña, a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo—. ¡No quiero vivir más aquí! ¡En casa del tío James y la tía Lily no pasa nada de esto!

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —le preguntó Mar a Sirius, exasperada—. ¡Ibas bien!

— ¿Pero qué hice? —Replicó él, verdaderamente confundido.

— ¿Podemos volver con ellos, por favor?

—No, cielo, no podemos.

— ¿Pero por qué no? Si yo quiero.

Mar respiró hondo y se frotó los ojos con los dedos, tratando de deshacerse del cansancio que llevaba encima y que solo parecía intensificarse.

—Vamos, no seas tonta. ¿Cómo vas a querer volver a esa casa?

—Sirius, no lo empeores.

—Es que a ver, claro que podríamos irnos, pero ahí no hay piscina, no hay televisor, no puedes rayar las paredes…

—Mi cuarto ahí era más grande.

—Cierto, pero no podías desayunar crepes con helado sin que a la tía Lily le diera un ataque.

La niña lo miró con desconfianza, no muy segura de lo que afirmaba, pero después pareció recordar todo y asintió resignada.

—Tampoco podía dejar mis juguetes por todos lados…

—Pues aquí tampoco deberías hacerlo… —empezó a decir Mar, más para ella misma que para la niña.

—Exacto. Si te pones a ver, vivíamos en una dictadura.

— ¿Qué es eso, papi?

—Una cosa mala que hace la gente como la tía Lily.

—Pero ella no es mala, nos regaña porque nos quiere.

—Pobre, has pasado mucho tiempo con James, estás dañada ya.

Esa vez el comentario no solo le arrancó una carcajada a la niña, sino también a Mar, que no entendía cómo hacía para cagarla y en un minuto volverlo a arreglar todo solo soltando más estupideces.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo con una sonrisa, olvidando por un momento que tenía a su hija en las piernas.

—Tal vez —aceptó él, encogiéndose de hombros y devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Pero ya dejó de llover y no se dieron cuenta.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Supongo que habrá recibido esta viñeta con una felicidad a medias: actualicé algo, pero no es el fic principal. La verdad es que no tenía planeado subir algo por aquí hasta que llegáramos a los 200 reviews en LU y traer las tres viñetas que prometí, pero ha surgido un imprevisto. Mientras ustedes se portaban muy bien en reviews (solo nos faltan 18, los amo) Yo me he portado medio mal y no me he mantenido regular con las actualizaciones. A parte de todo lo que ya saben (trabajo, estudios, vida…) Les cuento que también he estado inmersa en un proyecto de escritura nuevo. Es algo así como mi primer "original" y ando muy emocionada entonces no quería perder el subidón y he estado escribiendo eso. Pero como soy una persona medianamente seria, le he puesto pausa y ya empecé con el próximo capítulo de LU, pero como ya me atrasé más de lo debido les traje esto para explicar la ausencia y también para que no me extrañen mucho.**

 **Esto que acaban de leer es solo otro vistazo a la vida familiar del Blackinnon dentro de nuestro hermoso mundo donde nadie muere, Voldemort ya no está y Sirius ya aprendió a pensar en alguien que no es él mismo, o sea: todos somos felices. Sé que no aporta mucho a la trama, pero fue un headcanon que tuve y quise materializarlo y compartirlo con ustedes. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Y ya, me despido porque no tengo más que decir. Nos leemos pronto en LU, así que los espero por allá y por aquí jiji. ¡Un beso enorme! Los amo,** _ **bye.**_


	6. Slipping Through My Fingers - PI

**Aviso : Viñetas sin ningún orden específico. Posible continuación del fic Life Unexpected.**

* * *

 _Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing she keeps on growing. **Slipping through my fingers** all the time_

Slipping through my fingers - ABBA

 **.**

 **Marlene. Sirius. Ophelia.**

 _14 años_

Parte I

 **.**

El café ya se había enfriado y eso solo logró ponerlo de peor humor.

Dejó salir un gruñido enfadado, de esos que lo hacían parecerse más a un perro que a un ser humano, y en lugar de simplemente tomar su varita y volver a calentarlo, alejó la taza de él y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

Era uno de esos días en los que solo quería estar de mal humor.

Posó la mirada en el reloj de la cocina y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Son las diez —soltó, rompiendo el silencio bruscamente—. No, me corrijo: son pasada las diez.

—Aprendiste a leer la hora, Sirius, felicidades — respondió Mar con tranquilidad, sin dejar de leer el periódico de ese día—. Pero te informo que yo también sé, así que no necesito que me la digas.

—No seas imbécil —espetó él, volviéndose para verla e irritándose más al notar que seguía sin prestarle atención—. Son pasadas las diez de la mañana y tu hija sigue durmiendo.

—Me sorprende la conveniencia con la que pasa de ser _nuestra_ hija a ser solo mía —resopló ella, girando los ojos hasta el cielo—. Y dudo que siga durmiendo, seguro solo no ha querido bajar.

Sirius volvió a gruñir, queriendo disfrazar la sensación amarga que le provocó saber que eso debía ser cierto.

—Pues tendrá que bajar en algún momento —gruñó de mala gana—. A no ser que pretenda matarse de hambre allá arriba.

—Si deseas, puedes ir a buscarla. Súbele el desayuno, antes lo hacías todo el tiempo.

—Sí, antes cuando no era una mocosa malcriada y maleducada con un carácter de mierda.

—No la llames así —le cortó Marlene, bajando el periódico y dedicándole una mirada asesina—. Y tú no tienes derecho a quejarte del carácter de _nadie._ Menos del de ella que es igual al tuyo.

—Por favor —Sirius resopló, como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo—. Es una necia berrinchuda, eso se lo heredaste tú.

—No pienso discutir contigo esta mañana, así que ni lo intentes —descartó la rubia, conociendo qué camino quería tomar—. Y solo háblale, por Merlín.

—¿Qué yo le hable a ella? —repitió Sirius, subiendo la voz y mirándola escandalizado—. Te volviste loca, Marlene. ¿Por qué tendría que hablarle yo?

—Porque Ophelia tiene catorce y tú, supuestamente, eres un adulto —le recordó ella antes de suspirar e inclinarse hacia él por encima de la mesa—. Ya ha pasado una semana, Sirius.

—Soy plenamente consciente de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Mar.

—Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo sin hablar.

Aunque quiso, no logró ignorar el incómodo saltó que dio su corazón al recordar eso.

—Eso también lo sé —masculló a regañadientes.

Sí, lo sabía… Y lo odiaba.

—Ambos están sacando esto de proporción —suspiró Mar, cansada de tratar de mantener la paz en esa casa—. No fue para tanto…

— ¡Pues díselo a ella! —exclamó Sirius, dándole un golpe a la mesa y ganándose una mirada severa—. ¡Es quien está armando todo este teatro! ¡Es una dramática!

—Y a quién habrá salido —susurró Mar con ironía, entornando los ojos—. Eso no me interesa. Solo quiero que arreglen esto porque ya no los soporto a ninguno de los dos.

—No te queda de otra, lamentablemente.

—No tientes a tu suerte —atajó ella, enarcando una ceja—. Y no actúes como si no la estuvieras pasando mal con todo esto.

Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no respondió. Después de años, finalmente había entendido que mentirle a Mar no tenía ningún sentido.

—No creas que Ophelia no está igual —continuó Mar, suavizando la voz y provocando que Sirius la imitara—. Si solo hablaras con ella sé que podrían arreglarse…

—No pienso hablar con ella hasta que cambie su actitud —se negó Sirius con rotundidad—. Es una inconsciente y una inmadura, ¿Qué cree que la voy a dejar salir por ahí solo así? ¡Sobre mi cadáver irá a ese…!

—Es solo un concierto, Sirius.

— ¡Con algún mocoso imbécil que ni conocemos! —agregó, subiendo la voz varias octavas, sintiendo como el enfado volvía a calentarle la sangre— ¿Es que acaso se volvió loca?

—Sabes, Sirius, siempre supe que serías uno de esos padres hipócritas y ridículos, pero te encanta superarte.

Él volvió a gruñir en respuesta. Podía admitir que sí, solía ser un poco hipócrita en todo eso de la paternidad, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que, en ese tema, definitivamente no se estaba excediendo.

No importaba lo que Mar y James —y todos—, dijeran, él estaba siendo perfectamente racional. Ophelia, por otra parte, se estaba comportando como una cría malcriada y desconsiderada.

Todo había pasado una semana atrás.

Sirius había pasado toda la mañana en el garaje de la casa, reparando su vieja motocicleta. Había escuchado los pasos y de inmediato supo que era ella porque Mar no estaba en la casa.

— ¿Por qué no la vendes y ya? —La escuchó preguntar, sin molestarse en saludar—. Pasas más tiempo arreglándola de lo que pasa funcionando.

—Y tú pasas demasiado tiempo con tu madre —replicó Sirius, sin variar su posición en el suelo junto a su moto—. No importa cuanto insistan: No la voy a vender.

—No, no importa cuanto tú insistas: nunca vas a repararla por completo.

—Peque, si no te vendí a ti cuando estabas recién nacida y no me dejabas dormir, no pienso venderla a ella.

Por toda respuesta, la niña soltó una carcajada sincera, una de esas que a él lo hacían sonreír irremediablemente.

—Por favor, mamá nunca te hubiera dejado venderme —se jactó Ophelia con una voz condescendiente y dulce.

—No creas, tu mamá fue quien dio la idea —bromeó Sirius, tomando una herramienta que tenía junto a él—. Tuvimos varias ofertas, pero Lily ya se había encariñado y lo impidió.

—¿Papi, a quién crees que engañas? Nunca me venderías, me amas.

—No deberías aprovecharte tanto de eso. Y pásame la llave que está en la mesa.

—Ten. Y en mi defensa, tengo que aprovecharme de lo que pueda.

Sirius se enderezó finalmente, para tomar la llave y además responderle, pero frenó de golpe cuando su mirada la encontró.

—¿Qué demonios estás usando? —soltó de golpe, frunciendo el ceño y ḿirándola de arriba abajo.

—Ropa —se desentendió ella, devolviéndole una mirada llena de inocencia.

—No es ropa si se te ve la mitad del estómago —chasqueó él con desagrado—. Sube y vístete.

—No empieces —le pidió Ophelia entornando los ojos— Si aquí nadie me está viendo.

—Yo te estoy viendo.

—Eres mi papá, no cuentas.

—Ve a vestirte.

—No.

Él apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó una mirada hostil que ella le mantuvo con firmeza. Era un gesto que la hacía lucir idéntica a Mar y que lo irritaba bastante.

No entendía cuál era su problema ni que le estaban enseñando en Hogwarts, pero desde que había vuelto en junio tenía esa maldita manía de andar usando camisas que parecía haber guardado de cuando tenía cinco años.

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las discusiones que habían tenido al respecto —sabía que eran más de las que le hubieran gustado—, y aún así parecía decidida a no hacerle caso. Por supuesto, no ayudaba que Marlene en vez de apoyarlo solo la incitara comprándole más ropa de esa clase.

Sin embargo, esa tarde quería llevar la fiesta en paz, así que resopló enfadado y de mala gana tomó la llave que le había pedido.

—Solo porque estás adentro de la casa —concedió él con firmeza—. Así no vas a salir.

— _Bueno_. —Aceptó ella, entornando los ojos y estirando la _e._

Sirius la miró con escepticismo e incredulidad, no era propio de ella, ni de nadie que viviera en esa casa, ceder ante algo a la primera.

Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero lo olvidó en el momento que la vio caminar hasta la mesa de las herramientas y sentarse sobre ella, los pies rozando el suelo. Le fue imposible no viajar en el tiempo y visualizarla cuando solo tenía cinco años y recién se habían mudado. En ese entonces había tenido que cargarla para que pudiera sentarse ahí, con los pies le quedaban volando muchos centímetros por encima del suelo.

Suspiró con una sonrisa nostálgica y entornó los ojos, reprochándose por ser tan ridículo antes de volver a trabajar.

—¿Sabes dónde está mamá? —preguntó ella después de un momento en silencio.

—Fue a hacer las compras para la cena, ya debe estar por llegar.

—Entiendo... ¿Oye y necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Qué? ¿Con qué?

—Pues con la moto, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Si antes había estado extrañado, aquello solo incrementó el sentimiento. Estaba seguro de que no le había ofrecido ayudarlo con la motocicleta desde que tenía doce años.

—No, estoy bien —le aseguró con escepticismo. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Desde cuando quieres ayudar?

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Pero si yo siempre quiero ayudarte! —chillo ella, sonando ofendida y repentinamente dulce—. Sabes que me encanta estar aquí contigo, papi.

Sirius, que la conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, finalmente comprendió por donde debía venir todo.

—Aja —Fue lo único que respondió mientra seguía con lo suyo.

—Antes hacíamos más cosas divertidas —siguió diciendo la chica, utilizando su tono de niña que no rompe un plato—. Siempre salíamos juntos, ¿por qué ya no lo hacemos? Si la reparas, deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta.

—Seguro, peque —zanjó Sirius, buscando evadir el tema.

Ella pareció entender la indirecta porque no respondió de inmediato.

Los próximos cinco minutos los pasaron en silencio, él intentando aflojar una tuerca que se negaba a salir y ella jugando con las herramientas que tenía a su alcance. Era un silencio confortable que por suerte ambos habían construido con el pasar de los años, después de muchas horas metidos ahí.

Estaba empezando a relajarse y a pensar que la conversación llegaría hasta ahí, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Papi…

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

Sirius suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y yo a ti.

— ¿Mucho?

—Ajá.

—¿Qué tanto?

Sirius soltó un gruñido, harto de tanta tontería, antes de impulsarse hacia arriba para poder sentarse y verla a la cara. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa inocente y limpia que él no se creyó.

—¿Qué quieres, Ophelia?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Chilló la niña en un tono de profunda indignación—. ¡Hablas como si solo te dijera eso para pedirte algo!

—Que lo haces.

—¡No siempre!

—¿Y ahora?

—Bueno… _Puede_. Pero igual nunca es mal momento para recordarte que te quiero.

—Y yo repito la pregunta: ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿No puedo simplemente querer pasar tiempo de calidad contigo?

—Np —cortó Sirius de inmediato, arqueando una ceja en su dirección—. Solo suéltalo para poderte decir que no y seguir en lo mío.

—¡Ay! ¿Cómo sabes que me vas a decir que no?

—Porque si te fuera a decir que sí no andarías con tanto rodeo —razonó Sirius, soltando el aire en forma de bufido.

Ella abrió la boca para refutar, pero pareció pensarlo mejor ya que al final resopló y volvió a cerrarla. Suspiró y adquirió esa mirada de niña inocente que siempre lograba convencerlo de todo, aunque últimamente no le servía tanto.

—Pues verás, en tres semanas hay un concierto al que quiero ir…

—¿Un concierto de qué?

—Pues de música.

—Gracias, Ophelia, pensé que era de comida —ironizó Sirius, dejando su tarea y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué tipo de música?

—Es una banda de rock, muggle. No conoces el nombre —agregó rápidamente, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano—. Será en Londres, no necesito que me des dinero.

—Supongo que eso es porque alguien te va a invitar —adivinó él, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quién?

La expresión de Ophelia cambió de inocente y relajada a una más insegura, encendiendo una alarma en su cebrero. Se removió algo incómoda, pero siempre manteniéndole la mirada.

—Un… Un amigo de la escuela —empezó a decir ella. Parecía querer desviar la respuesta, pero al final cambió de idea—. Es una cita, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedo ir o no?

Sirius suspiró con fuerza, tratando frenar la oleada de rabia que lo invadió y que empezaba a recorrerle las venas.

Desde luego, ella no había buscarse una cita que no fuera un mocoso imbécil que la llevara a un concierto de rock. Imposible.

—No.

—¿AH? —soltó ella, parpadeando con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo qué no?

—No vas a ir.

—P-pero… ¡Papá!

—No me interesa, Ophelia —descartó Sirius con rotundidad—. No vas a ir a una cita en un concierto de rock, ¿te volviste loca?

—¡¿Pero eso que tiene de locura?! —quiso saber ella, empezando a subir la voz—. ¡Es solo un concierto, no una orgía!

—Pues desde mi experiencia es exactamente lo mismo. ¿Y tú como sabes lo que es una…?

— ¡Por favor, papá, no me hagas esto! —le suplicó ella, abriendo muchísimo los ojos—. ¡No he hecho nada divertido en todas las vacaciones!

—Por favor, usas la misma maldita línea cada vez que pides permiso para salir.

—¡Porque es cierto, nunca me dejas hacer nada! ¡Quieres que esté aquí encerrada todo el día!

—No seas dramáticas —Sirius chasqueó con la lengua y giró los ojos—. Sales prácticamente todos los días. Ni siquiera sé como estás aquí hoy.

—Papi, por favor…

Sirius se tensó al ver como abría más los ojos, idénticos a los suyos, y bajaba la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro abandonado. Sacó un poco el labio inferior, mostrando el mismo puchero que de pequeña le había conseguido todo lo que pedía.

Él sintió como su determinación empezaba a derretirse y a aflojarse, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil cuando se trataba de esa mocosa. Por un momento, llegó a considerar la posibilidad de aceptar. Después de todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Por desgracia, él lo sabía perfectamente.

—No me veas así —le espetó con una firmeza que ya no sentía—. Esa cara manipuladora te servía para pedir muñeca, no permiso para ir a una cita. Así que olvídalo.

De inmediato, la máscara de inocencia y súplica se quebró para darle espacio a una expresión hostil y enfadada. Apretó la frente y los ojos grises se oscurecieron, justo como hacían los suyos cuando se enojaba.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le preguntó molesta, levantándose de la mesa—. ¿Por qué rayos no puedo ir?

—No tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones. ¡Y no me hables así…!

—¡Ah claro, no das explicaciones cuando es conveniente para ti! —se indignó la niña, altanera— ¡Estás siendo injusto y ridículo!

— ¡Y tú estás siendo una mocosa intensa e imprudente! —replicó Sirius, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia—. Ya dije que no, fin de la discusión.

—¡La discusión no se acaba solo porque tú quieres! —chilló ella, dándole una patada al suelo de manera malcriada—. ¡Dame una buena razón por la cual no pueda ir!

—!No voy a darte solo una, te daré varias! —corrigió él, empezando a subir la voz—. ¡No puedes ir porque no tienes edad para eso, porque no conozco a ese mocoso y más importante aún: porque a mí no me da la gana de que vayas! ¡Menos si irás vestida así!

—¡Todo el mundo se viste así! ¡Y todo el mundo va a conciertos a mi edad!

—¡A mí no me importa lo que todo el mundo haga! ¡Si a los padres de tu amiguito no les importa que vaya a un concierto a los catorce años pues…!

—¡Él no tiene ca…! —A último momento, Ophelia pareció pensarlo mejor y se calló de golpe.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no tiene catorce? —inquirió Sirius, perplejo—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Ophelia tragó saliva y se encogió un poco en su lugar. Sirius sintió como el corazón se le disparaba dentro del pecho a un ritmo que no podía ser normal.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Volvió a preguntarle al ver que ella no respondió.

—Eso… ¡Eso no es importante!

—Ophelia, dime cuantos años tiene ese maldito mocoso o no saldrás hasta que tengas que volver al castillo en septiembre.

—¡Qué insoportable eres! —Exclamó Ophelia con frustración— ¡Dieciséis! ¿Ya, estás feliz?

— ¿Feliz? ¿Me estás preguntando si estoy _feliz_? —Le preguntó entre dientes, tratando inútilmente de frenar su furia—. ¡Pues por supuesto que no estoy feliz! ¡Maldita sea, Ophelia…! —Agradeció que Mar no estuviera ahí para reñirle por maldecir frente a ella—. ¡¿De donde conoces a un idiota de dieciséis años?!

—¡Ya te dije que de la escuela! ¡Y no es un idiota! ¡Es divertido y agradable!

—Ah ya, me lo hubieras dicho antes, ahora me estoy muriendo porque lo traigas a casa a cenar —Ironizó Sirius escupiendo las palabras—. ¡No vas a salir a ningún lado con nadie que te lleve dos años y no puedo creer que siquiera se te ocurriera!

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así?! ¡Estás arruinando mi vida y ni siquiera te das cuenta!

—Por favor, no seas infantil.

— ¡Tú no seas infantil! —contraatacó ella, gritando— ¡Lo arruinas todo! ¡Nunca quieres que salga con chicos! ¡Voy a morirme sola y sin haber besado a nadie y será toda tu culpa!

—¡Pues parece que mi plan está funcionando! —le gritó él en respuesta—. ¡Y que vaya a besarte no es precisamente la mayor de mis preocupaciones, Ophelia!

— ¡Por amor a Merlín! ¿Papá, acaso te escuchas cuando hablas? —Le preguntó frustrada la chica, sin dejar de gritar—. ¡Te recuerdo que vivo kilómetros lejos de casa la mitad del año en un castillo enorme con millones de salones vacíos! ¡¿Crees que si quisiera hacer algo indebido esperaría a estar aquí de vacaciones?!

Sirius no pudo contener el jadeo horrorizado que se le escapó al escucharla decir eso.

El corazón se le había detenido por completo y sintió como toda la sangre dejaba su rostro, casi pudo jurar que se le había bajado la tensión.

Esa mocosa iba a matarlo.

—¡Pues si antes no ibas a ir ahora menos! —su gritó perdió su fuerza debido al aire que aún intentaba recuperar.

— ¡Sí voy a ir, mamá, me dará permiso! —Se cruzó de brazos de manera desafiante, enfureciéndolo más.

— ¡No me retes, Ophelia, porque te juro que te encierro en tu habitación hasta los diecisiete!

— ¡¿Por qué intentas ser un padre normal después de catorce años?! —Quiso saber ella sin bajar el tono de voz— ¡Eres tan…! ¡Tan…!

— ¿Tan que? Vamos, suéltalo, ya que estás siendo tan amable.

— ¡Tan hipócrita! ¡Claro no me dejas ir a un concierto, como si tú no hicieras cosas peores a mi edad!

— ¡No estamos hablando de mí! ¡Lo que yo hacía o no hacía no tiene importancia aquí!

— ¿Y por que tú podías y yo no? ¿Ah? ¡Si fuera un chico seguro me dejarías!

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que seas una chica! ¡Y yo hacía lo que quería porque a diferencia de ti no tenía padres que le importara!

— ¡Pues yo creo que tenías bastante suerte!

— ¡Pues si quieres puedes largarte como hice yo, la puerta está abierta!

Solo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando de los gritos de ambos solo quedaron los ecos por todo el garaje. Quiso deshacerlo pero a pesar de todo seguía enfadado con ella, así que no lo hizo.

Se sintió incluso peor cuando vio que los ojos de la chica se volvían más brillantes, pero con esa fuerza de voluntad que había heredado de ambos padres, logró frenar las lágrimas.

Sin decir más nada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿Y a donde demonios vas?

— ¡No te importa! —le gritó la chica, abriendo la puerta— ¡Lejos de ti!

El fuerte portazo que la chica soltó fue lo último que se escuchó, disfrazando el golpe seco de su corazón al caer a su estómago.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **¡Aquí está la primera parte de su regalito por los 200 reviews de LU¡ Recuerden que son tres viñetas en total así que esto apenas empieza, sigan leyendo que hay más de Sirius en sus infructuosos intentos por ser padre de una adolescente.**


	7. Slipping through my fingers - PII

**Aviso : Viñetas sin ningún orden específico. Posible continuación del fic Life Unexpected. **

* * *

_Sleep in our eyes, **her and me at the breakfast table** , barely awake, I let precious time go by. Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny._

Slipping through my fingers - ABBA

 **.**

 **Marlene. Ophelia. Sirius.**

 _14 años_

Parte II

 **.**

—Como siempre, exageraste toda la situación.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo no he exagerado una mierda! —Exclamó Sirius, subiendo la voz, ofendido—. ¡Estoy siendo perfectamente racional!

—Claro, ¿Cuándo no?

—Maldita sea, Marlene. Esto es todo tu culpa.

— ¿Perdona? —preguntó ella, boquiabierta y atónita—. ¿Cómo es que esto es mi culpa?

—¡Porque tú le das permiso para que vaya a todas partes! Y para que tenga citas y se vista como se viste y se pinte la cara y…

—Y sea una adolescente —completó Mar, entornando los ojos—. Hace cosas que haría aunque yo no le diera permiso, prefiero ser consciente que andar por ahí con una venda en los ojos.

—Todos los padres hacen eso —gruñó Sirius de manera testaruda—. ¿Por qué tú no puedes ser igual?

—Porque nunca he hecho lo que hacen los "padres normales" y no voy a comenzar catorce años después.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y le dedicó una mirada llena de sospecha. Eso se parecía demasiado a algo que Ophelia le había dicho. Estaba seguro de que esas dos se juntaban para confabular en su contra.

—Y si en serio quieres buscar culpables…

—Ah claro, ya vas a poner todo esto en mis hombros —intervino él, poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato—. ¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa de…!

— ¿De que sea prácticamente imposible decirle que no? Sí, definitivamente es tu culpa —dijo Mar con un tono rotundo que no dejaba lugar para replicas—. Mil veces te dije que no le dieras todo lo que pedía y nunca me hiciste caso, pues estas son las consecuencias.

— ¡Es que esa mocosa es tan…! ¡Tan…!

Sirius intentó buscar una palabra que pudiera explicar exactamente como era su hija, pero fue en vano.

Al final, solo bufó exasperado y lo desestimó moviendo ambas manos en el aire.

Prefirió callar antes de admitir que aquello era culpa suya por haber sido tan débil durante esos últimos catorce años.

—Tu pequeña ya no lo es tanto, Sirius —murmuró Mar en ese tono de voz dulce que rara vez usaba y al que él nunca iba a acostumbrarse—. Y eso seguirá así, lo aceptes o no.

Él soltó un suspiro pesado y esbozó una mueca. Lo sabía perfectamente, nadie tenía que recordárselo, pero no significaba que le gustara.

—Te lo dije, de haber tenido un chico esto no estaría pasando —comentó de manera casual, buscando quitarle hierro al mometo—. Pero no, tú insististe en que fuera niña.

—No seé si tienes una idea de cómo funciona la anatomía humana, pero yo no le escogí el sexo —resopló Mar, tratando, y fallando, de ocultar su diversión—. Y preferiré mil veces aguantar sus riñas ridículas que a otro igualito a ti.

—Cierto, dos como yo sería demasiado —Sirius echó su silla hacia atrás y le sonrió con arrogancia— Merlín sabe que ya tienes demasiada suerte de tener uno solo.

—Tú le dices suerte, yo le digo karma —bromeó ella, haciéndolo reír, a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa para llevar su plato al lavabo—. Arregla tu desastre antes de que vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y que me darás a cambio si lo hago? —Subió una ceja y cambió su sonrisa por una más sugerente.

—El privilegio de no dormir en el sofá por un mes.

—¿O sea que podré pasar un mes sin que me despierten a media noche para rogarme por sexo? Woah, eso es…

—Agh, por amor a Merlín. ¿Es mucho pedir bajar a desayunar sin terminar con nauseas?

Sirius borró la sonrisa de golpe y se volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina, justo en el momento que Ophelia la atravesaba, usando la bata de dormir y una intensa expresión de asco.

—No es nuestra culpa que todo lo que digamos te de nauseas —le respondió Mar con tranquilidad, ya demasiado acostumbrada a esa misma escena—. Y buenos días.

—Te aseguro que sí lo es —murmuró la chica con la nariz fruncida—. Al menos el ochenta por ciento de las veces.

La observó ir hasta la alacena y buscar una taza en la parte de arriba, sin pasar por alto como no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento.

—No seas exagerada —Mar entornó los ojos, terminando de guardar sus cosas en su bolso—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Piensas salir a ver el sol?

—No lo sé —Ophelia se encogió de hombros a la vez que tomaba la cafetera y se servía—.

¿Puedo? ¿Ya terminó mi condena eterna en este lugar?

—Yo no sabía que a los prisioneros les tocaba la habitación más grande de la casa —resopló Sirius con ironía, frunciendo el ceño luego—. ¿Y tú desde cuando tomas café?

—¿Puedo salir con Emma? —le preguntó Ophelia a su madre, ignorándolo completamente—. Quiere que la acompañe a ver ropa.

—Sabes que para eso no tienes que pedir permiso.

—Ni para nada al parecer —masculló Sirius de mala gana, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Mar.

—Solo quería asegurarme —continuó diciendo la chica moviendo una cuchara dentro de

su taza—. Ya no tengo claro hasta donde llegan los límites de mi libertad condicional.

—Ophelia, deja el drama que la última vez que revisé, eras libre para hacer casi lo que te diera la gana.

—Excepto ir a citas con idiotas de dieciséis años.

Finalmente, su hija decidió dejar de obviar su presencia y posó su mirada en él, pero ésta fue tan hostil que Sirius casi hubiera preferido que lo siguiera ignorando.

—Miren, de verdad que hoy no tengo tiempo para ninguno de los dos —les dijo Mar con un bufido de exasperación—. Traten de no volver a quemar la cocina. Y tú procura

desayunar algo sólido.

—No me dejaste nada hecho —comentó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedes prepararte algo tú misma...

—Pero, mami... —suplicó Ophelia, sacando el labio en un puchero.

—Bueno, bueno —accedió Mar, suavizando sus facciones a la vez que tomaba su bolso. Se giró a Sirius una última vez—. Encárgate.

—¿Por qué? Si es grande para tener citas lo es para hacerse su desayuno —respondió él, casi gritando porque ya Mar había salido de la cocina.

—Vaya, papá, que frase más original —Ironizó ella, sentándose en la silla que su madre había ocupado unos minutos antes— Deberías patentarla, no vaya a ser que te roben la idea.

—¿No tienes un desayuno que prepararte?

—¿No tienes alguien más a quien fastidiar?

—De hecho sí, pero el cupo de hoy te lo ganaste tú.

—Quiero devolverlo.

—Sí pues todos queremos cosas.

Ophelia le dedicó otra mirada enfurecida que él le mantuvo, como hacía con todo el mundo, con la diferencia de que ella era una de las pocas personas que no se sentían intimidadas por eso. No tenía idea si era una cuestión de crianza o de biología, pero ella simplemente no se inmutaba.

Se parecía demasiado a Mar.

Usualmente se sentía orgulloso de que fuera así, aliviado al saber que nunca nadie iba a pasarle por encima… Pero lo detestaba cuando se tornaba en su contra.

Al final, fue él quien se cansó primero y resopló irritado antes de desviar la mirada y, de mala gana, tomar su varita y apuntarla hacia la estufa, encendiéndola y colocando dos huevos en una sartén.

—No tengo hambre.

—No te he preguntado —le cortó él con un encogimiento de hombros—. Tienes que comer.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo —replicó Ophelia, testaurada, y Sirius vio de rejo como enarcaba una ceja—. Y no puedes obligarme.

— ¿Estás en huelga de hambre o qué? —preguntó con brusquedad, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vas a comer, porque si no lo haces y te enfermas, tu madre no se va a callar la boca en un año.

—Sabes, yo no recuerdo haber firmado para vivir en este encarcelamiento.

— ¿Alguna vez te escuchas cuando hablas? —No pudo evitar subir la voz varios tonos al hacer esa pregunta. Lo exasperaba que pudiera ser tan dramática— ¡Si vives como una reina! No se te puede decir que no una sola vez porque…

— ¡Dices que no a las cosas más irracionales posibles! —gritó ella, dejando su taza

sobre la mesa con mucha fuerza, tanto que lo sorprendió que no la partiera—. ¡Literalmente podría pedirte permiso para vender pociones ilegales y me dirías que sí! ¡Pero no puedo mencionar a un chico porque…!

—¡Si vendieras pociones al menos estarías produciendo ganancias! —Sirius le devolvió el

grito, empezando a enfadarse solo de pensar en el chico en cuestión—. ¡Y si no te gusta,

pues…!

— ¡Sí, ya se que la puerta está abierta para que me largue! ¡Me quedó claro la primera

vez que lo dijiste!

Los recuerdos de su pelea en el garaje llegaron rápidamente a su mente, haciendo que el disgusto que había empezado a cocinarse dentro de él se derritiera, dejándolo solo con una espesa sensación de culpa que lo había estado atormentando esos últimos días.

—Sí, yo también lo recuerdo —masculló él, soltando un gruñido al terminar la oración—. No es necesario que lo repitas.

Respiró hondo y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de su hija, que seguía viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, en su típica expresión de niña enfurruñada que, dependiendo de la ocasión, lo enternecía o lo irritaba. Esa vez, como casi siempre, resultó ser la primera.

Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa que la chica le mantuvo por unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, relajó sus facciones y se encogió un poco en ella misma.

—Ya sé que no —susurró con la mirada puesta en la taza de café envuelta entre sus manos—. No debí hacerlo.

Supo que quería decir _lo siento_ , y aunque no lo hizo, la intención fue suficiente para él.

—Eres una malcriada —comentó Sirius con un suspiro. Su voz ya no reflejaba molestia, más bien cansancio.

—Es cierto —aceptó la chica, subiendo ambas cejas y elevando ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa divertida—. Pero eso habla peor de ustedes que de mí.

Aunque sabía que no debía, Sirius soltó una risa, la cual la hizo sonreír más.

—Nunca voy a entender a quien saliste tan contestona —se rió él, como si aquello fuera un gran misterio—. Apuesto que a tu madre.

—Por supuesto, eso nadie lo pone en duda.

Sirius volvió a reírse, dejando que lo llenara el optimismo que le producía saber que ya lo peor estaba pasando.

Volvió a tomar su varita y sacó un plato de la despensa para colocar los huevos ya listos y dos rebanadas de pan.

—¿Qué tal si dejas la huelga para otro día y desayunas? —le preguntó de manera conciliadora, colocando el plato frente a ella.

—Ya que insistes —se encogió de hombros y tomó un tenedor para empezar a comer—. Gracias.

Él asintió y la observó devorando su desayuno con muchas ganas, lo que lo llevó a pensar que ya tenía rato despierta, pero no había querido bajar.

La dejó comer sin decir palabra, disfrutando de ese silencio en el que ya no sentía que lo iba aahogar la tensión y el enfado, como le había pasado cada vez que se quedaba solo con ella desde su pelea. Era un cambio gratificante.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto pelear con nosotras? —Fue ella la primera en romper el silencio, dándole las últimas mordidas a su tostada—. Es como un hobbie que tienes.

—Créeme, no me gusta —chasqueó la lengua con hastío, pero decía la verdad—. Ustedes no me dejan otra opción… Y a tu madre le gusta más.

—No es cierto, siempre eres tú el que la busca, es como si disfrutaras verla estresada.

De haber estado hablando con otra persona, seguro habría hecho un comentario desubicado al respecto.

—Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que me defendías a mí y no a ella.

—Sí, cuando era joven y no discernía entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no —bromeó Ophelia, tomando su taza y dándole un sorbo.

La miró con el ceño fruncido y estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle cuándo había empezado a tomar café, pero se contuvo.

— ¿Si sabes por que no te dejo ir a ese concierto, cierto?

— ¿Por qué mamá no te deja controlar todo lo que hace así que intentas hacerlo conmigo?

—Por amor a Merlín —resopló exasperado, pasándose una mano por el rostro con brusquedad—. Es imposible hablar contigo.

—Sabes que es la verdad.

— ¡No es la verdad una…! —Se calló a último momento y se obligó a si mismo a tranquilizarse—. Por favor, no me hagas gritar.

—Tú gritas porque quieres —resolvió ella con un bufido—. Estás exagerando, te repito que es un concierto, no una orgía —dobló la boca en una mueca de desagrado—. Y por favor no me digas que la experiencia te dice que no hay diferencia, no quiero pensar en cómo lo sabes.

—Eres ridícula —entornó los ojos, pero decidió no insistir en ese tema—. No te dejó ir porque no confío en un idiota que quiera llevarte a un concierto.

—Es una cita, ¿A dónde esperas que me lleve? ¿A la iglesia?

— ¿Sería mucho pedir?

—Papá.

—Ya sé, ya sé —Movió la mano, desestimando su propio comentario— Si tanto quieres una cita, ¿Por qué no sales con Jack? Él es de fiar.

—Agh, no, qué horror —zanjó ella, frunciendo el rostro para demostrar lo mucho que la asqueaba la idea—. Eso no va a pasar, ya supéralo.

— ¿Por qué no? Es un chico decente.

—Lo odiabas hasta hace menos de un año —le recordó, enarcando una ceja—. Esto es como si yo te sugiriera que salieras con la tía Lily.

—De no ser por la obsesión de James, seguramente lo habría intentando.

—Ay ya, deja de hacer comentarios así —Prácticamente le rogó, tomándose la cabeza entre ambas manos, los codos sobre la mesa—. No me hagas vomitar el desayuno.

Sirius rió por lo bajo y suspiró mientras observaba su divertida expresión de asco, la misma que había puesto toda la vida. Mar no tenía la razón del todo, en el fondo aún seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre… Solo que con más edad.

—Odio que tengas citas —confesó, a pesar de que no fuera un secreto para nadie.

—Lo sé, sería extraño que no lo hicieras —suspiró, mirándolo con una expresión comprensiva—. No tienes que dejar de hacerlo, solo confiar en que no soy tan tonta como para salir con un asesino en serie.

—Sí, ya sé que no eres tonta. —Solo demasiado inocente para su gusto—. Pero tu madre tampoco lo era y mira a donde vino a terminar.

—Bah, cállate, mamá te ama —se rió ella, divertida.

—Eso también lo sé —respondió él, sonriendo con arrogancia—. Pero no es el punto aquí.

—El punto es que tienes que confiar en mí —Ophelia le dedicó una sonrisa limpia y llena de inocencia—. Si me dejas ir, prometo no inscribirme en una orgía ni salir embarazada.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada horrorizada, ante lo que ella se echó a reír, ignorando la batalla que se libraba dentro de él, tratando de descifrar cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

—Me inquieta que tengas que prometerlo —gruñó él, haciéndola reír con más fuerza—. Y en cualquier caso, ¿Por qué debería creerte? Cuando tenías seis me prometiste que nunca tendrías novio.

—Y cuando viajamos a Disney me prometiste que podría vivir en mi propio castillo —señaló ella con un encogimiento de hombros—. La vida está llena de decepciones, papá.

Muy a su pesar, ese comentario logró sacarle una carcajada y hacerlo preguntarse,

como lo había hecho desde que Ophelia había aprendido a hablar, cómo era posible que

fuera tan elocuente.

—Vamos, déjame ir —Ella se inclinó en la mesa para quedar más cerca de él. Abriendo mucho los ojos y sacando ligeramente el labio inferior—. Por favor, papi, no seas así…

—Eso no es justo, no puedes usar mis propios ojos en mi contra —bufó él, tratando de no verla directamente.

—Pero si es lo que he estado haciendo toda la vida —Se excusó ella, intensificando su

mirada de súplica—. Anda, di que sí, por fa…

Sirius intentó no ceder, intentó buscar dentro de sí esa fortaleza que la mayoría de los padres tenía, esa que a Lily parecía rebosarle.

Pero él nunca la había tenido, y esperar que apareciera de repente, tantos años después, era inútil.

—Eres tan… ¡Bien, bien! Ve, haz lo que te dé la gana —aceptó finalmente, de mala gana y a regañadientes—. Eso sí, te advierto que…

— ¡Gracias, gracias! —exclamó ella, tan emocionada que no lo dejó terminar su advertencia. Se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para ponerse a su lado y abrazarlo—. ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! ¡Eres el mejor del mundo!

—Ya te dije que sí, no hay necesidad de que te pongas intensa. —Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras intentaba quitársela de encima—. Solo no hagas que me arrepienta.

— ¡No lo harás, te lo juro! —Le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse—. ¡Tengo que ir a comprar algo que ponerme!

—Pero si ya tienes el clóset lleno de ropa —apuntó Sirius, viéndola desconcertado, como si ella no lo recordara.

—Pero no puedo usar algo viejo —explicó ella, como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo—. ¡Debo irme de inmediato! No me des dinero, yo tengo.

Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella estaba demasiado metida en su euforia como para reparar en ello, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, dejándolo solo y confundido, pero sobre todo, deseando fervientemente no tener que arrepentirse.

* * *

 **Estoy casi segura de que ese cambio de opinión no tomó a nadie por sorpresa. El pobre tiene toda la fuerza de voluntad de una piedra, jajaja. ¡Sigan leyendo que solo queda una!**


	8. Slipping Through My Fingers - PIII

**Aviso : Viñetas sin ningún orden específico. Posible continuación del fic Life Unexpected. **

* * *

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture and save it from the funny tricks of time._ _ **Slipping through my fingers.** _

Slipping through my fingers - ABBA

 **.**

 **Marlene. Ophelia. Sirius.**

 _14 años_

Parte III

 **.**

Sabía que había algo fuera de lugar cuando se apareció en el porche de la propiedad —por la hora no se molestó en hacerlo en un lugar más apartado—, y se dio cuenta de que las luces del garaje estaban encendidas.

James lo había obligado a largarse del bar más temprano de lo acostumbrado, pero aún así era bastante tarde y se suponía que solo Mar estaba en casa, pero ella nunca iba al garage, no tenía por qué.

Sirius frunció el ceño y metió su mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, la paranoia de años más difíciles haciéndose presente como cada vez que algo parecía estar fuera de lugar.

No queriendo perder el tiempo entrando a la casa y caminando hacia la puerta contigua, se dirigió directamente hasta el garaje para abrirel portón, con tanto cuidado como pudo para no despertar a Mar.

Se sintió desconcertado cuando la vio sentada en la mesa, con un enorme tarro de helado de fresa frente a ella y una cuchara en la mano. Por un segundo tuvo la duda de si se había equivocado y la fulana cita era otro día, pero la imagen de ella marchándose más temprano con ese mocoso imbécil seguía demasiado fresca en su memoria.

—Ey, volviste temprano —Fue lo primero en decir la chica cuando reparó en su presencia.

Hizo un excelente esfuerzo en esbozar una sonrisa que se viera lo más serena y despreocupada posible. A cualquier otro lo habría engañado, pero él le conocía todas y cada una de sus expresiones, y sabía que estaba fingiendo.

—James me obligó —explicó Sirius, tratando de no demostrar lo alerta que ahora estaba—. Según y que andaba muy distraído.

Y en verdad lo había estado, en la efímera hora que había intentado trabajar había hecho mil desastres por andar pensando en que demonios andaría haciendo su hija en ese condenado concierto.

—En serio, ¿y por qué?

—Porque es idiota, pero ese no es el punto —desestimó él rápidamente, acercándose hasta llegar a su lado e inclinándose sobre la mesa para verla mejor—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo vivo aquí —resolvió ella, sonriéndole con inocencia, diciendo la frase que él usaba para molestar a Mar cada vez que podía.

—Si vas a usar mis frases págame derechos de autor. Y responde, habías dicho que volverías después de la media noche.

—Pero me dijiste que no lo hiciera...

—Claro, como haces caso a todo lo que digo —resopló, irritado—. ¿Qué está pasando, Ophelia?

Ella borró su sonrisa y de repente la expresión de mortificación fue más clara en su rostro, haciendo que el corazón de Sirius se saltara un latido.

Ophelia le desvió la mirada rápidamente, ojeando su helado en silencio.

—Entonces —insistió Sirius, más ansioso de lo que le hubiera gustado—. Habla, ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada, el concierto terminó antes —mintió Ophelia, dejando mucho que desear considerando lo bien que siempre lo hacía—. Es todo.

—Claro, porque yo nací ayer. —Ella volvió a quedarse callada, haciéndolo empezar a perder la paciencia. La tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a subir la mirada— Respóndeme, que… —Una idea fugaz llegó a su mente y provocó que se le tensaran los músculos—. ¿Ese mocoso te hizo algo?

—No seas ridículo —saltó ella, demasiado rápido, soltándose de su agarre y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Déjame en paz, no es asunto tuyo.

Trató de no sentirse ofendido ni herido por esa respuesta y le dedicó una mirada hostil que ella simplemente ignoró, como siempre.

Él suspiró con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para no soltar alguna estupidez que la hiciera largarse a su habitación. Quería y necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, y si esos dos años años de adolescencia le habían enseñado algo, era que si la presionaba, no lo conseguiría.

Así que se tragó la rabia —y el miedo—, que le daba pensar en todas las posibles respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se cosían en su mente y caminó hacia uno de los estantes donde guardaban todo.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —le preguntó ella, viéndolo de soslayo, confundida.

—No estarás esperando que te deje comerte todo mi helado tú sola —contestó él, desordenando todo en una gaveta hasta que dio con una cuchara que limpió con su camiseta—. Lo menos que puedes hacer es compartir, aunque sea ese sabor de mierda.

—Este no es tu helado, lo compró mamá —apuntó Ophelia, aunque de todos modos movió el tarro hacia él de ambos cuando volvió a pararse a su lado—. Y ni te gusta la fresa.

—Prefiero el chocolate, como cualquier persona normal. —Explicó él con una sonrisa que intentaba ser burlona, dándole la primera probada y haciendo una mueca de aprobación—. Aunque esto no está tan mal.

—Claro que no, si lo escogí yo.

Él rió por lo bajo, a pesar de aún tener la cabeza explotándole con preguntas y su pecho esperando por el momento de desbordar todo el enfado que había estado hirviendo desde el primer día que había escuchado de esa cita.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando logró acallar sus interrogantes durante un buen rato. Hizo lo que nunca hacía, con nadie, y respetó su silencio tanto como pudo, haciendo algún comentario casual sobre el helado que ambos estaban compartiendo, pero nada más.

Al final, la espera dio sus frutos.

—Tenías razón —susurró ella al cabo de unos segundos.

—Eso pasa bastante a menudo —presumió él, luciendo calmado a pesar de estar calentándose la cabeza tratando de adivinar a que se refería—. ¿En qué?

—Sobre… El chico con el que salí —Ophelia suspiró con pesadez y tomó otra porción de helado—. Sí era un idiota.

Sirius apretó los dientes y el agarre en la cuchara que tenía en la mano, sorprendiéndose al ver que esta no se doblaba.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar… —siseó, masticando las palabras, fallando en su intento en no botar todo su enojo por la boca—. ¿Te hizo algo ese mocoso de mierda?

—No quieres saber —le aseguró ella, torciendo los labios en lo que debía ser una sonrisa, pero solo salió como una mueca agria.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor —soltó Sirius, incrédulo y levemente aterrado, sintiendo que su cabeza y su pecho estaban a minutos de reventar—. Dime.

—No —dijo Ophelia con firmeza, subiendo la mirada para verlo a los ojos—. Es personal.

Sirius gruñó exasperado y frustrado, deseando poder usar esa cuchara para sacarle la verdad. Tal vez lo habría intentado, pero conocía demasiado bien esa mirada heredada de inquebrantable decisión.

—Ophelia… —Intentó, de todas formas.

—Estoy intacta, en todo sentido, si eso es lo que te preocupa —Le aseguró ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no pienso darte detalles.

Como si fuera incapaz de creerlo hasta que lo viera, Sirius la miró de arriba abajo, buscando algún signo de daño físico. Se sintió aliviado al ver que, efectivamente, lucía perfecta, aunque volvió a disgustarse al mirar el atuendo con el que había salido.

—¿No me crees?

—Si me dijeras tú misma que diablos pasó, se me haría más fácil.

—Papá… —le dijo con un tono suplicante, posando sus ojos en los suyos—. Solo confórmate con saber que es un imbécil, pero que estoy bien.

Eso no le daba tanta calma como hubiese querido, pero podía leer esos ojos a la perfección y éstos le ratificaron que no iba a soltar prenda, sin importar cuanto él insistiera.

—Bien —aceptó a regañadientes, hundiendo la cuchara en el tarro de helado con más brusquedad de la necesaria—. ¿Necesitas que lo asesine?

—Más necesito que no vayas a la cárcel, así que no —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente divertida.

Sirius volvió a respirar profundamente y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, resistiendo las ganas de halarlo y liberar la frustración que le producía toda la situación.

—No debí dejarte ir a esa mierda —murmuró de mala gana, casi escupiendo las cabezas—. Sabía que era un idiota.

—No podías saberlo porque no lo conociste, pero está bien —Ophelia borró su sonrisa y suspiró—. Y así fue mejor, créeme, de lo contrario quien sabe cuantos meses más habría pasado pensando que era el príncipe azul.

— ¿Pero no era algo muy serio, cierto? —quiso saber Sirius, pensando que la ansiedad se había convertido en el único sentimiento que sería capaz de sentir—. Digo, él no era tu… Ya sabes…

—No, no era mi novio. —susurró ella, con la mirada gacha al igual que los hombros—. Aunque creí que lo sería, por desgracia.

La sangre de las venas se le congeló en el momento que vio como le temblaba el labio inferior, signo claro de que estaba a punto de ocurrir una de las cosas que más detestaba en el mundo.

Vio como una lágrima rebelde se suicidó por su mejilla y a pesar de que ella se apresuró a secarla con el dorso de su mano, otra la acompañó, haciéndola resoplar con fastidio y volverse a limpiar.

Tenía una expresión tan acongojada y triste que Sirius se encontró preguntándose que tan malo podría ser ir a buscar al maldito mocoso y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, el infeliz no merecía menos que eso.

—No lo entiendo… —susurró ella con la voz quebrada—. ¿Qué acaso no soy bonita?

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué me estás preguntando? —soltó Sirius de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos y viéndola perplejo—. ¡Pero claro que sí!

—Tal vez no lo suficiente…

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose perdido al escucharla decir esas palabras cuando esa enana había nacido con su ego y el de Mar multiplicado por mil.

Pero también era más sensible de lo que ellos nunca podrían ser y eso lo sabía a la perfección.

Gruñó con rabia y se pasó una mano por rostro de manera brusca, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado. No entendía cómo era posible que en una puta noche ese chico de mierda se hubiera encargado de arruinar los catorce años en los que él se había partido la espalda tratando de mantener a esa niña feliz y sonriente.

—No seas ridícula. —Se encontró diciendo, enfadado, aunque no con ella y esperaba que lo supiera—. Si eres idéntica a tu madre.

—No por completo —mrmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirad hacia su pecho—. Me heredó todo excepto lo importante.

—Por amor a Merlín —bufó Sirius, exasperado y nervioso, habiendo oído ya demasiadas veces esa misma queja—. Tú no necesitas eso.

—Bah, olvídalo —Lo desestimó ella con una mueca de fastidio y un movimiento de su mano—. Tú no entiendes nada.

Sí lo entendía. Y eso lo hacía todo peor.

—

—Bueno, pero sí te heredó su sentido común, y no vas a decirme que después de tantos años viviendo con ella y sus sermones de mierda vas a dejar que un maldito idiota te haga sentir mal.

—Sé que no debería, pero… Es que en serio me gustaba. —Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir, evitando que se le quebrara la voz—. Y creí que yo le gustaba a él, obviamente no es así porque tengo un gusto terrible en los hombres y todos lo que me atraen no me van a prestar atención, pero no entiendo por qué. Digo, yo soy divertida y le caigo bien a la gente, pero no a los chicos, ¿Por qué es eso?

A Sirius le tomó un momento comprender que aquella no había sido una pregunta retórica, sino dirigida específicamente hacia él, esperando una respuesta.

—Eh, pues… —dudó, no muy seguro de que debía responder a toda esa perorata—. Tú no… Bueno, claro que eres divertida, pero… Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con todos los que te atraen? Tienes catorce, ¿Cuántos pueden haber sido?

Ophelia lo vio fastidiada, pero no pudo evitar que la diversión se colara en su rostro, iluminándola a pesar de seguir con los ojos brillosos. Entonces se rió por lo bajo, desconcertándolo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

—Eres demasiado malo en esto —le informó ella, sonriendo con la boca y con los ojos.

— ¿En qué?

—Consolar adolescentes despechadas —enarcó una ceja y su sonrisa se volvió más burlona—. Una pensaría que eres experto.

—Evidentemente no puedo usar mis encantos en esta situación.

—Que asco, papá —Se estremeció y apartó el tarro de helado—. No es divertido pensar que eras como el idiota con el que acabo de salir.

—Ya sé —gruñó Sirius, ahora enfadándose consigo mismo—. Para mí tampoco lo es.

Ella soltó una risita y desvío la mirada, volviendo a adquirir una expresión decaída que lo desesperaba y hacía que le picaran las manos por la necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor.

Últimamente sentía que había perdido la habilidad de hacerlo, lo cual lo desconcertaba ya que unos diez años atrás había sido un experto. De niña solo había bastado con un chiste o una morisqueta y todo volvía a la calma, pero desde que había llegado la adolescencia todo era mucho más complicado que eso.

—Papi… ¿Nunca voy a tener novio, cierto?

— ¿Eso sería tan malo? —quiso saber él, suspirando pesadamente.

—Para ti no, obviamente —Ella rodó los ojos y soltó una risita—. Pero para mí sí.

—¿Para qué diablos necesitas un novio? —Le preguntó, prácticamente suplicándole—. Si así estás bien, tienes toda mierda que se te antoje. ¿Es por que no te compré el maldito castillo? Porque te juro que lo haré, tu madre se enfadara pero ese es su estado natural.

Esa vez logró arrancarle la primera carcajada, la más real de todo el rato que llevaban ahí y que fue suficiente para que relajara los músculos.

—Pues sí, definitivamente preferiría estar despechada en un castillo —asintió Ophelia, sonriéndole—. Así un novio no sería tan necesario.

—Perfecto, mañana vamos para que lo escojas tú misma.

La chica volvió a reírse con ganas y Sirius se encontró sonriendo, pensando que tal vez no era tan malo como ambos pensaban.

—Está bien… —se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. Prometo no volver a tener más citas.

—No lo dices en serio —suspiró Sirius con amargura, devolviéndole el abrazo, deseando no estar tan claro de eso—. Pero por hoy vamos a pensar que sí.

Ophelia soltó una risita y apretó más los brazos alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que Sirius la imitara y la atrajera más hacia él, consolándose en el hecho de que al menos, por esa noche, estaba ahí con él, a salvo de cualquier idiota que quisiera ponerla mal.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Les preguntó Mar, entrando al garaje con una expresión confundida—. Pensé que volverían más tarde. Ambos.

—El tío James echó a papá.

—Eso no es nuevo —bufó ella, haciendo que Sirius frunciera el ceño—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó con el concierto?

Ophelia se encogió de hombros y miró a su madre con la misma expresión atribulada que Sirius había logrado deshacer unos momentos atrás.

—Ay no —soltó Mar de repente, sorprendiéndolo cuando su expresión fue bañada por el entendimiento— No me digas que…

—Sí —murmuró la chica con un hilito de voz.

—No puede ser —Mar se acercó a ellos y envolvió a su hija en un fuerte abrazo—. Cielo, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Qué? Pero si ni sabes que ocurrió. —soltó Sirius, no entendiendo que mierda estaba pasando.

—Yo pensé que le gustaba, mamá —susurró Ophelia, pasando por alto el comentario de su padre.

—Sí, lo sé. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… —prometió su madre con una voz consoladora que él rara vez había escuchado— Vamos a subir para que me lo cuentes todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —accedió la chica de inmediato, sin que tuviera que insistirle demasiado.

— ¿AH? ¿Pero por qué a ella sí vas a contarle? —preguntó Sirius, tan ofendido como confundido—. No me jodan, yo también quiero saber que mierda pasó.

—Ya te dije que era personal —repitió Ophelia, frunciendo el ceño—. Vamos, mamá, te cuento en mi habitación.

— ¡Pero…!

—Ya deja de quejarte y cierra el portón cuando salgas —le ordenó Mar, dedicándole una mirada severa mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija con dulzura—. Y guarda ese helado en el congelador, se va a derretir.

—¿Si lo hago me contarán qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Pero ambas decidieron ignorarlo completamente y hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada, así que simplemente salieron y lo dejaron solo, con miles de dudas aún rondando en su mente.

Sirius gruñó y cerró el portón justo como Mar le había dicho, pero no volvió a la casa de inmediato, primero rebuscó por el lugar alguna oreja extendible que debía tener.

No lo conocían nada si en serio pensaban que no iba a encontrar la forma de enterarse.

* * *

 **¡Y terminamos! Ya me voy a extender un poquito más por aquí.**

 **Bueno, primero lo primero: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por los 200 reviews en LU! Sé que me he estado portando mal por allá con las actualizaciones, pero ustedes cumplieron y por ende tuvieron su muy merecido regalito. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo lo disfruté muchísimo. De hecho, les cuento que fue de las primeras viñetas de Ophi que escribí, hace ya más de un año.**

 **¿Qué les puedo decir? Sirius es tarado, como ya sabemos, los años lo van mejorando pero tampoco hacen milagros jajaja. No comparto sus formas, pero la verdad es que hace lo que puede para ser el mejor padre para su niña y eso no se puede negar. Me da mucha ternura verlo aquí ya resignado a que vive y muere por esa pequeña, a diferencia de en LU que todavía le está costando asimilarlo, pero ya llegaremos eventualmente. Y también me enternece como está Mar en el fic, con todas sus dudas sobre si lo está haciendo bien con Ophi, y ya aquí podemos ver que es una mamá demasiado TOP. Los amo mucho a los tres y me llena de amor compartirlos con ustedes.**

 **Y nada, mis amores, me despido por ahora, esperando que les haya gustado su regalo. Ya saben que los espero en los reviews y que nos leemos pronto en LU. ¡Un beso, los AMO! _Bye._**


End file.
